the life of the lupins
by Seeker Rose
Summary: what would have happened if both lupin and tonks survived the battle of hogwarts ? a snippet of stories about their lives after the defeation of voldermort. - all reviews are welcome. disclaimer: i'm not jk and all this belongs to her world.
1. The Battle Of Hogwarts

hi :) thanks for reading this, and for the favourites, the alerts and the reviews. i do reply back to the reviews that i can reply to, as if you took the time to write, the least i can do is thank you. so yeah... i hope you like my story - and keep reviewing :)

by the way, i don't own anything to do or connected with harry potter, that's all ms rowling. i do however own any of my own original characters brought into this story, if you wan't to use them, give us a heads up :)

okay now i'm stopping you from reading ... go ahead and enjoy !

* * *

><p><span>The Battle Of Hogwarts - Remus' Point Of View<span>

Remus awoke to find himself staring at the Great Hall's ceiling with a burning pain throughout his upper body. Confusion melted his brain. Why was he in the Great Hall ? He didn't remember ever entering the Hall whilst in battle, infact ... he knew he didn't. The only thing he could remember was the thought of his wife and son as the sneer on Dolohov's face grew as he pointed his wand towards his direction ... and Harry, something about Harry and his own dead friends ...

The burning pain throughout his body was getting worse. Where was Dora ? Was she safe ? Did she ... He couldn't bring himself to think of it. Coughing and spluttering, he tried to sit up but his body would not physically move. He reminded himself on how he was now too old to be getting involved in these sorts of things when he heard running footsteps approach him.

"It's Remus ! He's alive ! Tonks, come quickly !"

More people gathered around Remus and recognisable faces came into view. Mrs Weasley's tear stained face smiled to him, a bloodied Seamus Finnigan nooded back. But the face he desired to see the most had not turned up. A shooting pain shot through Remus' chest, forcing him to wince and close his eyes, when he was hit by a small force covering him in kisses. He opened his eyes and there she was, his wife, kneeling down to him. Her tears splashed onto his face as she kissed his forehead.

Remus smiled weakly. "...Nymphadora"

"This is not the time for jokes Remus" She whispered as her hair changed from a light brown to a bubblegum pink, his favourite style of her metamorphic abilities.

They exchanged kisses, forgetting about everyone else and what they were surrounding. To Remus, they were the only ones in the room. Tonks continued to line the new and old scars on Remus' face with kisses as he breathed in her scent. With his lycan senses, he heard Molly whisper to everyone to give them some time and footsteps slowly disappeared from around them. After a moment, he tried to sit again but pain soared through him and Tonks pushed him down.

"We all thought you were gone. I thought ... I thought I'd lost you Remus" Tonks stared into his eyes with so much love, it seemed to overflow into her tears as they hit his cheeks.

"My darling Dora" He wiped the tears from off her face.

Tonks proceeded to tell him about the friends they had lost, the defeated enemies and of Harry. She told her story of how she almost suffered a similar fate when faced by Bellatrix, until Seamus Finnigan helped, sending her into the hands of Molly. Remus did not want to hear about the almost death of his wife, it tore his heart in two.

"Come on, let's get you to St Mungo's." Tonks finished, seeing how uncomfortable Remus found the conversation.

"... Hmmm" Remus replied closing his eyes from the pain now creeping back. "I love you Nymphadora."

As Tonks smoothered her almost sleeping husband with kisses, he smiled to himself after realising it was the first time she had not shouted like a child at him for using her first name.


	2. Teddy's First Birthday

Teddy's First Birthday - Tonks' Point Of View

It had barely turned dawn when Tonks jumped out the bed, tripping over the bedside table which held her favourite photo of Teddy asleep on Remus' upper body, and slid into her son's room. She could hear Remus stop snoring and grumble from their room and laughing to herself, she peered into the cot. She watched her son snore in his sleep and while he did so, the colour of his hair changed to electric blue, bright orange, acid green and several other colours of the rainbow.

_'Snoring, just like his father'. _Tonks couldn't help but smile proudly at her Teddy and stroked the top of his head. When he stirred and opened his eyes, she joined in, changing the colour of the bubblgum pink hair to a variety of colours, matching her son's. The baby giggled and reached out to Tonks, who picked him up and cradled him.

"Happy Birthday Ted!" she said, tickling his belly. "Let's go wake up your father".

The metamorphmagi entered the room where a sleeping Remus still lay. Tonks jumped onto the bed gently, and put Teddy inbetween Remus and herself. Tonks kissed Remus' cheek and stroked his hair, as Remus let out a slight moan.

"... It's only... just... turned dawn... Dora..." Remus said stifling a yawn.

"Remus it's your son's first birthday, show more enthusiasm" she interrupted, smiling as she played with Teddy.

Remus slowly opened his eyes to ruffle Teddy's hair and smiled. "Happy Birthday Ted, I... do hope you forgive your old dad for not jumping around with excitement... at... 5 in the morning like your... mother, but the full moon came a few days ago... so your father is very... tired and if he does not get his sleep..." he winked at Tonks before closing his eyes again. "Your mother will be sorry".

Tonks nudged Remus, and both burst into laughter, making Teddy start to giggle. Teddy stood up and toddled clumsily across the bed, falling only once towards his father. Tonks couldn't hold in her pride as Teddy snuggled into Remus' arm and murmured and gurgled as if he were speaking to his father.

"I think someone wants you up Remus"

Remus groaned mockingly. "Okay okay i'm awake".

Yawning, he got up, scooped Teddy into his arms, embraced Tonks with a kiss which made her blush even though they were married, and went down the stairs shouting "I'll make breakfast then shall I ?"

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing and everyone was gathered around the huge cake Molly had made, as a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' surrounded them. Teddy sat on Harry's lap, who helped him blow out his candle. Tonks had noticed Teddy had grown such an attachment to Harry, that whenever he was around, Teddy would not leave poor Harry alone for a few seconds. It was as if her son was attached to his godfather's side, which made her laugh as she remembered how awkward Harry had been the first time he had held Teddy.<p>

_There was a sudden pop then a knock at the door, making Tonks jump out of her sleep. It was early in the morning, she was tired from staying with a screaming Teddy all night and expecting no-one, Tonks was confused. She slowly walked to the door, tripping over the umbrella stand Remus had though they should keep as a joke and opened the door. Infront of her stood Harry and Ginny, both looking nervous._

_"Wotcher Harry, Ginny. Everything alright ?"_

_"Hi Tonks" Ginny replied. "We've come to see Teddy... if that's okay"._

_"Of course, come in !"_

_They walked to the cozy living room where a white cot stood by the window. Harry sat down nervously in the chair, Ginny perched herself on the arm as Tonks picked up the tiny pink Teddy with the bright red hair from the cot. His hair immediately turned a bright blue in his mother's arms and Harry gasped in delight._

_"Do you want to hold him Harry ?" Tonks asked._

_"Erm... i'm not really... erm" Ginny gave him a supportive look. "Yes"._

_Tonks placed the baby carefully into Harry's arms, giving helpful tips on how to hold him. Harry looked petrified, cradling Teddy like he was the most delicate thing in the world._

_"Harry you won't break him" Tonks said as she settled into the other chair. "If I haven't broken him yet, you probably won't"._

_"He, He looks very much like Remus" Harry said as he held out a finger and Teddy grabbed on. "And... does my godfather status still stand ?"_

Molly and Andromeda had been in a discussion on the future career choice of the younger generation when Tonks had come out of her daydream to notice Harry walking over with a sleeping Teddy in his arms.

"I don't think Ted will be that good at Quidditch" Harry said handing Teddy over to Tonks. "The birthday boy fell asleep on the toy broom I've brought him".


	3. A First For Everything

A First For Everything - Remus' Point Of View

_'Dora won't be back from work for hours, she won't find out' _the Marauder inside Remus thought as he made his way into their proud wild garden, which bloomed in vigorously bright colours as the late August breeze brushed past them. Sitting down on the wooden bench hidden between two lavender bushes, Remus pulled from his pocket his longed for secret - his cigarettes. He took a long drag on the one he recently lit and lounged back into the bench. Dora hated his smoking habit as much as he disliked her habit of leaving the milk out after making tea, but he had been addicted since his teenage days when Sirius had offered him one after a paticularly harsh full moon, and even though he had tried to stop, the nagging sensation had other ideas.

Remus had another smoke as a toddling Teddy came through the back door towards his father, surrounding by his toy blocks floating in the air. Teddy sat happily on the grass by Remus' feet and stared up at him with a puzzled look on his chubby face.

"Refrain from telling your mother Teddy" Remus said, as he pulled out his wand and cast a spell, sending tiny fireworks shaped as animals out the end, pleasing a giggling Teddy who then returned to the blocks.

He continued to smoke until his lycan senses picked up the faint sound of an owl heading towards them. Putting the cigarette aside just in time, a large great horned owl landed on the arm of the bench, carrying a letter. The owl nudged Remus as he took the letter and rewarded the humongous owl, before it flew away again to wherever it came from. Remus stared at the lettering and immediately knew the sender.

_'Why would Kingsley send me a Ministry letter ?' _he thought after receiving the formal letter off his good friend. He opened it slowly, taking in all the formalities of the letter before reading.

_Dear Mr Lupin,_

_As you are aware, the treatment of werewolves like yourself has been unjustly over the centuries, especially within recent years of the introduction of the Anit-Werewolf Legislation in 1993, forcing werewolves into poverty._

_After the defeation of Voldermort, my team and I at the Ministry of Magic along with the help of the Werewolf Support Services have worked long and hard to make a change to these rules, now old in the new era we are living in._

_Therefore, it is with great delight that we share this news with you and other werewolves in our country. From the 1st of September 1999, the Anit-Werewolf Legislation will be abolished and employment regulations will become more laxed (other than the rules surrounding the full moon) which allows the same rights as any ordinary employment._

_We share our happiness with you as we celebrate this victory against this on-going act of discrimination, and hopefully you will accept the offer of returning as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (confirmed with the school) starting on the 1st._

_Now enough with the formal. I told you we would do it mate! I promised things would change under my Ministry. Oh and Tonks says she loves you and put the cigarette out._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebot_

_Minister of Magic._

Remus choked on his cigarette as he took in the full news. He beamed estatically, dropping the letter to pick his son up and spin him around. Teddy's baby laugh boomed from the sheer joy of entertainment while Remus laughed at the start of a new life, and of his son's laugh. He placed the one year old onto the grass to continue playing as Remus sat back onto the bench. He retrieved his cigarette from the ashtray, and reread the letter several times.

_'A new era it is indeed' _Remus pondered. He couldn't help but smile. This was the new chance he needed, the new generation needed. He was thinking like an old man but he didn't care. Finally, he was free from most discrimination (as he knew some people would not change their ways), free from condemning his family to taunts, free from living off the few Knuts he could find whilst the Marauder within him knew he was now free to live off as much chocolate as he wanted, something which pleased him.

He finished his cigarette, picked up Teddy and returned inside the cottage, to find Harry already in the arm chair.

"Harry, what a surprise!" Remus struggled to hold Teddy when his eyes noticed his godfather.

"Hello Remus, hi Teddy" Harry turned, smiling widely, grabbing Teddy just in time as he became free from his father's arms. "I've heard the news on the regulations against werewolves, congrats!"

"Thankyou" Remus politely nodded. He conjured some tea with his wand and sat down on the settee on the other side of the room. The two drank and talked for hours, reminiscing on old times.

"Remus, do you mind if I stay here tonight ?" Harry asked, changing the subject on the memories of his third year. "I don't want to disturb Ginny tomorrow with my early morning for work".

"Not at all, of course you can stay, just so long as you don't mind Ted being attached to you" Remus joked when right on cue, Teddy climbed onto Harry's lap, taking his glasses.

Harry put them on Teddy and both laughed.

"Harry!" Teddy giggled.

Gasps could be heard around the room.

"What did you say Teddy ?" Harry asked.

"Harry!"

"My boy ... he just said his first word!" A voice excitedly screamed, coming from the doorway.

Both men turned on edge as Dora came clumisly through, scooped Teddy up and smothered him in kisses. Remus never knew how she could enter a room so quietly, yet walk around without an elegant fashion.

"Tonks you scared us" Harry said, though the beam on his face could not be hidden.

"Sorry Harry I was going to say hello, but say it again Teddy, who's this ?" Dora said, pointing at Harry.

"Harry!"

"My clever boy, well done!" Dora beamed, a single happy tear of pride ran down her face. "His first word Remus!"

Remus smiled with pride as Teddy continued to repeat the word 'Harry', pleasing the fellow spectators in the room. Harry swooped Teddy from Dora and lay on the floor, tickling Teddy and play wrestling.

Dora joined Remus on the settee.

"Congratulations is in order" Dora whispered, giving him a kiss as she curled into him.

"Thankyou dear" He whispered back, returning another kiss to her cheek.

"It's such an exciting day for both of you! With that and now his first word. His first word Remus! Can you believe it? His first word!... and it was Harry, not Mummy or Daddy"

Both Lupin's laughed at the irony as they watched their son play for hours, eventually falling asleep next to his sleeping godfather by the roaring fire.

"Just a question Nymphadora..." Remus whispered yawning as Dora sleepily grumbled unapprovingly back at the use of her name. "How did you know I was smoking?"

* * *

><p>I wasn't too sure on this chapter of the story, but what do you lot think ? leave a review :)<p> 


	4. The Resurrection Stone

this chapters set out slightly differently than the ones before and to come. i hope you still like it - keep your reviews coming in, i like to hear what you think :)

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**he Resurrection Stone – Harry's Point of View**

It had taken Harry years to pluck up enough courage to ask his old and best Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher a question which had bothered him since the Battle of Hogwarts. It twirled around in his head as he now sat in the living room at the Lupin's with a four year old Teddy. He noticed Teddy, whizzing around on his toy broom, had started to get tall and lanky as he grew up and his bright turquoise hair now grew outwardly messy.

'_Although_...' Harry thought. '_That __could __be __due __to __his __fight __with __the __owl __this __morning__'_.

Harry sipped his tea and bit into his chocolate slowly, prolonging the sudden awkwardness the question would bring.

"So Harry" Remus half smiled, walking into the room and taking a seat. "What is it you wanted to see me for?"

"I don't know how to quite... put it Remus, but this has been bothering me since the Battle".

"Ahh I see" To Harry, it seemed Remus already knew what he was about to ask.

"The night of the Battle... in the forbidden forest..."

"You found the Resurrection Stone". Remus said in a matter of fact term.

"Y y yes... how ...?" Harry couldn't quite finish. He had never spoken about the Forbidden Forest scenario to anyone other than Ron and Hermione, though he viewed Remus as a Godfather/Uncle figure, he still had not mentioned what had happened.

"I've been thinking about it a lot recently. See to me, it seems like a dream. I remember you, your mother and father, and Sirius were there. But they are sadly gone, which puzzled me. The only logical explanation I have conjured up these past few years was that, for a brief moment, I had actually died. I remember you holding something small in your hand which could only mean..."

"The Resurrection Stone" Harry and Remus jointly said.

"Oh" Harry said, wiping his glasses with his sleeve. "Now I understand".

It had baffled Harry as to why Remus had appeared if he had not been dead. In order for the stone to work he must have been dead, which saddened Harry at the aspect of Teddy not knowing his father, like Harry himself had not. It made Harry suddenly think of his own future children not knowing him, bringing a picture of Ginny into his mind. Just then, he knew what he had to ask.

"Remus" Harry enthusiastically said.

"Yes Harry? Remus replied, slightly taken back by the sudden enthusiasm.

"How did you propose to Tonks?"


	5. Harry's No Longer A Boy

thought i should update this before Christmas, so let's just say it's a little present from me. just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, hope you have a lovely time, and thank you for the reviews, alerts and adding this story as your favourite - i appreciate every single one, and keep at it, i want to hear what you think :)

* * *

><p><span>Harry's No Longer A Boy - Tonks' Point Of View<span>

Tonks was suddenly jolted awake from the most peaceful sleep she had had in years by a knock on the bedroom door. As she sat up, a sense of nausea swept through her body.

"Come in, it's open!" she yelled, jumping out of bed ignoring the entering person in just enough time to reach the bathroom. Tonks had hated being sick infront of people and it made it ten times worse being at the Burrow. If it had been Molly entering, she didn't want her to fret over her. She had enough to worry about with the wedding of Harry and Ginny today, and with everyone staying at the Burrow, she would be labelled with a 'disease' in a matter of minutes. She had luck on her side it seemed, once she freshened herself up and opened the door to walk right into her husband.

"Darling, everything okay ?"

Tonks had no excuse for what was wrong. She couldn't blame the cooking as it was Molly's and she didn't feel ill.

"Must have been me sitting up to fast Remus, nothing to worry about - just a head rush" Around Remus she spotted a plate of french toast and eggs on a plate placed on the bed. "Is that for me ?"

He laughed. "Yes, Molly suggested we stay up here while all the wedding business is happening. Teddy's with Harry getting ready, so we can get ready up here".

He gave her a kiss and collect his dress robes and started to get ready, while Tonks tucked into the plate. It had soon vanished, and Tonks' thoughts had turned to chocolate.

"Remus do you have any chocolate on you ?"

"Yes I do, but it's mine"

"Honestly Remus you and your chocolate, but seriously, I need chocolate."

She morphed her eyes bigger to give him the full effect of the puppy dog eyes. He sighed, knowing he was irresistible to them.

"Fine here" he handed her a bar from his pocket, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "But we must get ready now ... and save me some !"

* * *

><p>It was winter, and the snow fell from the sky elegantly. The marquee the wedding would take place under had matched to the theme of the snow, with fake snow actually in the marquee, reminding Tonks of her time at Hogwarts with the Great Hall's ceiling. Everything looked beautiful with the pale blues and whites, and everyone had smiles on their faces. Tonks had decided that she would go for a more natural look, and ditched the bubble gum pink hair in favour of her original hair colour - the traditional slightly below the shoulder length black she had inherited from the Black family.<p>

The marquee began to fill and Tonks pulled Remus to a few rows of chairs near the front so they could get a good glimpse of Teddy being page boy. Violins played a romantic song from the corner as they waited and Tonks couldn't help but lean into her husband and plant a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and kissed her back, when the music stopped and started the wedding march and the guests stood up from their seats, waiting the arrival of the bride and groom.

Harry was first to walk up with Teddy and Ron at either side, dressed all the same in handsome black suits with Ron and Teddy sporting a blue flower, whilst Harry with a white in his front pocket. Teddy had changed his hair to a paler blue colour, no bet after Molly asking for his orginal hair for just one day but Ginny's wishes for him to stay the way he is, and once he spotted his parents, he waved and pointed to his hair, gaining aww's off the women guests.

Tonks couldn't contain her pride and turned to her husband.

"Doesn't he look so handsome Remus"

"Our boy will be breaking tons of hearts when he becomes a man"

Tonks shot him a pretend glare, nudging Remus playfully in his side, and turned back again to watch Ginny. Led by Victorie, Bill's eldest, laying down white petals as she walked, Ginny looked stunning with her hair pinned back and her white dress flowing behind, Arthur Weasley beamed with pride and from the front Molly's beaming sobs could be heard. Tonks returned her gaze to the front to see Harry's eyes shining.

It was a perfect ceremony just as they both deserved. The vows were said, and on the kiss tiny fireworks shot out behind them, no doubt a gift from George.

While they waited for the marquee to change into the evening attire, Tonks, Remus and Teddy joined Harry and Ginny to congratulate them.

"Ginny! Harry! Congratulations, the ceremony was beautiful" Tonks beamed, hugging them both.

"Thankyou both" Ginny replied giving Harry a romantic look. "And may I say, Teddy did a wonderful job"

"Did you like my hair ?" Teddy asked, blushing slightly.

"Of course we did, it suited the wedding perfectly !"

Blushing again, Teddy suddenly ran off to join the other Weasley children and the other guests' children on the now ready dance floor.

"We won't keep you longer, it looks like the other guests want a piece of you" Tonks laughed. "And we better go speak to Molly before she hunts us down".

The four laughed and the Lupins found Molly and Arthur sat on one of the large white tables, with Bill and Fleur.

"Molly, Arthur, the wedding was stunning, you must be proud" Remus said as they walked over to give Molly a hug.

"Couldn't be prouder dear, the baby of the family has left the coop. The last one, I will miss her ... like I miss them all" Molly wiped a happy tear from her eye and gave Tonks a hug.

"They won't stay away for long Molly, no one can resist your cooking" Tonks smiled, giving Molly another hug.

"You look like you could use some now Tonks dear, have you been eating okay ? You look paler than usual."

"There's no need to worry about me mother Weasley, I just felt a bit peaky this morning, but now you say it ... I could do with something chocolately !"

The women laughed and Molly and Tonks went to find some chocolate from the buffet table. It was piled with tons of the most delicious looking food, Tonks decided she needed a plate at least. She made a mountain of food onto her plate of everything that contained chocolate, so this sweet craving could be satisfied.

"Tonks dear, your acting like you were when you were pregnant with Teddy, with all this chocolate, leave some for the guests" Molly joked and watched with amazement. Sudden realisation hit Molly's face, before returning to a beam and hugging Tonks. "Oh ?"

Tonks choked on the piece of chocolate brownie she had in her mouth. Molly's words had hit home in her mind. Pregnant ? No, there was no possibility. The craving for chocolate was just a phase.

"Dear Tonks that's why you're pale and having cravings for chocolate, have you had morning sickness ?"

Nausea ? She was ill this morning, that was true, but it was caused from the headrush. But for every morning for the past week ? She thought for an excuse but she couldn't find one.

"Erm I don't know, I guess. How did I not realise ?" She touched her stomach and felt a slight baby bump.

"Oh Tonks I'm so proud for you both, a baby brother or sister for Teddy ... does Remus know yet"

"I didn't even know" was Tonks' automatic response. Her mind turned to Remus. Oh God Remus ! Although he promised he would never leave again she knew it would be exactly like the last time, him frightened of passing on his werewolf condition. This made her not want to tell him. But how could she keep it a secret ? She has already started to gain a slight bump. That's why he dress had been slightly tighter than before. It all started to make sense.

"Tonks dear don't fret, it won't be like the last time, times have changed" Molly whispered as she hugged her, seeming to realise her thoughts.

Tonks seemed to believe Molly and gained a childish smile across her face.

"Maybe I am pregnant !" She squealed with joy.

The two women hugged and joined their husbands again at the large table. Tonks pulled her chair closer to Remus and sat leaning against his arm, eating the chocolate covered everything with a huge impish grin on her face.

"You seem to be glowing Dora, what were you talking about ?" Remus inquired, pinching a piece of chocolate off her plate.

"Now's not the time sweetheart, I'll tell you after".

She watched her son play with the other children, then danced with almost everyone before soon enough it was 2 in the morning, and Remus carried a sleeping Teddy to his bed back at the Tonks' cottage and they lay in bed. Tonks could not contain her grin as she listened to the steady breathing of a sleeping Remus. She was having a baby, Remus' baby, but how would she tell him, knowing it could be like the last time ?


	6. Expecting

thankyou to all who reviewed and put this on your alerts and favourites - it makes writing this worth while :)

and since i've now finished my psychology exam, it's time for an update to this story ...

* * *

><p><span>Expecting - Tonks' Point Of View<span>

She would not be able to hide her pregnancy for any longer. It had now been two weeks since Harry's wedding, the day she realised, and two weeks was a long period of time to be able to pull off morning sickness as an illness, without Remus worrying, not to mention the fact the tiny bump was now more visible. She had to tell him soon.

Tonks drummed her fingers on the wodden kitchen table waiting for Remus to return after the nightly transformation, as she watched Teddy sleepily eat his toast. When Teddy was tired, he lacked his morphing ability, so his natural black hair, inherited from the Black family side of him, stuck out rather messily. Ruffling her son's hair, Tonks wondered what kind of traits the new family member would inherit. Would they have the Black family hair ? Or Remus' eyes like Teddy had ? At that thought, the front door opened and closed and a limping Remus slumped down into the armchair, wincing as he got comfortable. Immediately Tonks and Teddy got up from the table and went over to him.

"Dad, you okay ?"

"Uh... oh i'm fine son, just a hard night for your old dad" Remus ruffled his son's hair weakly.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go find your pictures you've drawn and show them to your Grandmother" Tonks smiled, her way of indicating to Remus she wanted to talk. "Show her the one of you on your broom, she will love that"

The five year old soon sped off, stomping up the stairs excitedly, calling for his Grandmother to awaken.

"How was last night ?" She asked, seating herself in the arm of the chair, stroking his chin. She realised it was a silly question, but wanting to defuse the tension before the huge bombshell she would drop of Remus, she thought it was best to ask.

"Painful" he replied truthfully. "I must have brewed the wolfsbane incorrectly, Potions was never my strong point. It didn't last ..." He indicated towards his leg.

Tonks bent down and pulled up his trouser leg, revealing several nasty bites and scratches, bleeding profusely. She leapt into the kitchen, grabbed a wet cloth and dabbed at the blood, as Remus fussed and refused like a little child.

"You don't need to worry over me Dora, i'm perfectly capable ..."

"Remus John Lupin do not argue with me" She interrupted. "You are in no state, and I am your wife for Merlin's sake. In sickness and in health is what we agreed".

She continued to wipe away the blood, and to the best of her ability healed some of the wounds. Remus gave a weak grateful smile before closing his eyes as she assumed her position on the arm of the chair and continued to stroke his chin.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, as Tonks built up the courage to tell her husband the news she could no longer hide. How would he react ? There's was only one way to find out...

"Remus, darling, I ... i've got some news"

"Hmm ?"

"Well, I don't know the best way to tell you... but you must promise me to stay calm"

Remus opened his eyes, shooting her a worried glance. "I promise"

"Okay" She swallowed loudly. "What you would say to the idea ... of Teddy having a little brother or sister ?"

* * *

><p><span>Remus' Point Of View<span>

He froze at her words. Was this a joke ? It couldn't be. Her hair was dark brown, meaning she was serious. She never had her hair that colour intentionally, unless it was serious. He realised too much time had passed between when they had last spoken, and Tonks was waiting for an answer.

"You're, you're..."

"Yes"

He stared at her in disbelief, looking for a sign she was joking. She showed none, only a anxious look. Two things filled his mind. The first was the same the moment she told him about Teddy. What if the baby was like himself ? A hideous monster shunned from society. He would always have this feeling, no matter what people told him. He had seen it first hand how people treated him once they found out what he was, and he would not wish that on his worst enemy let alone his own child, a loved one. And that was the second feeling. Love. He felt so much love for this unborn child, exactly like that for Ted, that overflowed in his heart. His proper little family, the werewolf with a family.

"Oh..." were his only words.

"Well that is slightly better than last time" Tonks laughed, defusing the tension. "You were out the door by now".

Remus felt a stab at his heart. It always pained him as to what he did to his wife, but at the time he thought it was best.

"Nymphadora Lupin" he held her hand, ignoring the glare from the mention of her first name. "My conditon will always play a part in how I think. What if I do pass my condition on ? I could never forgive myself. But walking out on you the last time was wrong. Yes, I was wrong. I have promised you I will never do it again, and that is what I plan to do. I love you, and I can't be any happier".

He kissed her gently and she smiled. The relief washed over her face and she kissed him back, lining the scars on his face with tiny kisses.

Teddy burst into the room with a very tired looking Andromeda, who was carrying tons of Teddy's drawings in her arms.

"Eww" Teddy said when he saw his parents kissing, snuggling in between his mother and father on the now very squashed arm chair.

Tonks laughed and planted Teddy in kisses, eventually scooping the tall five year old in her arms and tickling him to the ground. Remus watched on with pride, still too weak to join in from the transformation.

"Careful dear, in your condition" Remus stated.

"What condition ?" Andromeda insisted.

"Well, we're having another baby !" Tonks squealed.

"Oh my ! How wonderful !" Andromeda excitedly hugged her daugther. "And you" She looked over to Remus, her mood suddenly changing. "Are you going to run this time ?" She held a grudge against Remus ever since he came back, and would not let him go so easily.

"No Andromeda" He gave no time to ponder on the thought.

"I'm going to get a brother or sister ?" Teddy asked, converting the adults attention to him.

"Yes Teddy"

"Can I have a brother then, so I can play Quidditch with him and Harry ?"

* * *

><p>i'm sorry for the rubbish ending but what do you think ? and what gender would you like the baby to be ? leave a review :)<p> 


	7. Your Idea Of A Werewolf

thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and put this on your alerts and favourites, i still hope you all like the way i'm going with this story so do continue to do tell me if you think i'm making a mess of it all. i thought i'd publish an extra bit of fluff so it gives me time to try to put my ideas for the next chapter into words as right now, they're floating in the empty space i call my mind. cheers, now i'll stop writing and let you read ! :)

* * *

><p><span>Your Idea Of A Werewolf - Remus' Point Of View<span>

Remus was sat in bed, propped up by pillows, reading his book. It was quite late at night but that wasn't the reason why he couldn't concentrate and had read the same line over and over again. He could hear his Dora singing from the bathroom which was a sound he loved. She was a fantastic singer, yet never sang infront of him, she was a bathroom singer afterall. He listened intently with a smile on his face, as she continued to sing whilst entering the bedroom. She stopped when she saw Remus, waddlin over to the bed with her huge belly, and cuddled into him. Remus put his arm around her, still holding his book, and kissed the top of her head.

"You really have a wonderful voice"

"And you" she said giggling, stroking the beard on his chin "must remember I am a bathroom singer, where in there, I am hugely successful and perform to thousands of imaginary wizards and witches, shouting my name to sing them songs".

Remus gave a small smile and continued to read his book. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Dora had blonde hair and was rubbing her swollen stomach, watching him attentively.

"Why the blonde ?" Remus asked, flicking the page.

"Huh ? Oh ... " she said, pulling at a strand of her hair to see. "I don't seem to be able to control my morphing abilities at all today. My hair was the most horrid shade of green whilst visiting The Burrow with Teddy today, and I couldn't change it back. Must be the baby".

Remus turned to his wife, conveying a worried look in his eyes. "Are you sure ? You never had that trouble with Ted".

"According to Molly each time is different, so you can get rid of that worried frown Mr Lupin" she laughed, returning back to rubbing her stomach with one hand and holding on to his left hand with the other.

They lay on the bed in a comfortable silence as she played with his wedding ring. He saw a question forming in her mind through her eyes.

"Care to share your thoughts ?" he asked, placing his book down in his lap.

"Oh no ... it was a silly thought ..."

"There's no such thing as a silly thought"

She sighed heavily. Propping herself up slightly more underneath his arm, she took his wedding ring off his finger.

"You will think this is silly, but, I always had the idea that silver" she indicated to his ring "affected werewolves".

He paused on her thought with a smie. "You do realise it has taken you seven years to ask that question".

She looked up at him in confusion. "You were expecting me to ask ?"

"Ever since our wedding day when we exchanged our silver rings. I thought it might have taken you a little quicker than what it has to get my joke, what with your father being raised by Muggles who hold this belief". The Marauder inside awakened.

She nudged him playfully, leading to a playfight involving kisses. In moments like this it didn't bother him that he was too old, too poor and too dangerous for his wife, son and unborn child. He could see a future with them as his family, living a relatively normal life and having moments like this of pure splendor. Of course, he would always have a questioning voice in the back of his mind from the years of abuse for being a werewolf, but for right now, he was happy.

"Stop over analysing Lupin".

"Sorry darling" he smiled gently. She could read him like a book.

"More important matters are needed to be discussed" she said, imitating Mad Eye Moody.

"And might I ask what they might be ?"

"Names love, names for this little one" she said, patting her stomach proudly.


	8. The New Lupin Part 1

hi everyone :) just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites as usual. i love you all for doing it. i do try to reply to the reviews as if you took the time to write them, it's only fair i say thanks - but i know there's at least one of you i haven't replied to, but i can't remember who.

anyway, this chapter is going to be a little different - it's split into two parts and from the view of multiple characters.

so i hope you like it :)

* * *

><p><span>The New Lupin Part 1 - Tonks' Point Of View<span>

Tonks lay on the settee, watching Remus read to a six year old Teddy, who today sported his father's light brown hair, from the armchair. Her huge belly bulged out infront of her, and she wished to finally meet the new member, who according to the Healers at St Mungos, was late. It was nearing the end of November, but the baby should have been born at the start of the month and being over pregnant was starting to get on her last nerves.

Feeling a sharp twinge, she sat up. "Uhh ..." she sighed, rubbing her stomach.

"Everything okay ?" Remus asked.

Feeling another sharp twinge, she gasped, sudden realisation hiting her. "Finally !"

"Dora ?"

Tonks' mind went into a complete manic, excitement being the only emotion.

"Remus, send a message to Harry. Someone will need to look after Teddy. What about if Harry is at work ? If he is, send it to Molly. But she would probably want to come, being like a mother to me. Oh! Mother! She's at work. That will be fine, she'll see us. Oh where did I put the bag ?"

"Dora darling, you're rambling" Remus put the book down, picked Teddy up from off his lap and went over to her. "What's wrong ?"

"It's time" she smiled. "The cub's coming !"

She watched how Remus' eyes widened at the use of the code word. She squealed with excitment before another sharp pain came.

"We need to get to St Mungo's ... now !"

Remus sent his patronus to Harry and within seconds Harry and Ginny were standing in the livingroom. They said goodbye to their son, and made their way to the hospital.

* * *

><p><span>Remus' Point Of View<span>

Five hours in, and still no delivery. He watched his wife struggle with the pain, and felt ever guilty for it, which Dora had made sure he knew of through the squeezing of his hand and the insults.

"I swear Wolf Boy, no more, this is the last !" she grunted in between contractions.

He nodded. It was no good arguing with her.

"AHHHHHH !"

He soothed her and stroked the loose strands of hair away from her face. "I'm sorry darling" he reached into his pocket. "Here, have some chocolate, it might help ..."

He had never been good at saying the right thing. But he realised as soon as he said it that it was a mistake.

"CHOCOLATE ?" she screamed "Are you COMPLETELY useless Lupin ? No, chocolate wouldn't help, you bloody git !"

"Ahh there's the Black family temper" said Andromeda, laughing. "I was starting to worry you had inherited nothing off me".

Dora shot a nasty look to her mother, as two healers walked in.

"Right Mrs Lupin" the taller of the two smiled. "You're just about ready to start pushing"

* * *

><p><span>Harry's Point of View<span>

He watched as Teddy sat quietly twirling the child's broom he had give him last Christmas in his hands. Teddy was rarely ever quiet, so he asked Ginny to put the kettle on and once she was out the room, he went over to Teddy, ruffling his hair.

"Why does everyone do that ?" Teddy asked, trying to smooth his now orange hair, to no success.

"Because you have the best hair out of everyone" Harry ruffled his hair again. "Expect it a lot more often"

"Hmpf" Teddy changed his hair to a dark blue, and went back to twirling his broom.

"Are you worried Teddy ?" Teddy looked up. "About the new baby ?"

"... A little" Teddy replied. It helped that Teddy's hair gave away his true feelings, it made things a lot easier for Harry.

"You don't have to be you know, nothing will really change. You'll have someone extra to play with and pull tricks on, but you never heard me say that" Harry smiled.

"But will Mom and Dad love the new baby more ?" Teddy whispered so quietly, Harry almost couldn't hear.

"Of course not Ted, you're their little Teddy Bear" at this Teddy pulled a face almost identical to the one Tonks pulls at the mention of Nymphadora. Harry laughed. "But seriously, they'll love you just the same as they do now. Just look at Mrs Weasley. She loves all her children the same, even Ginny".

"Watch it Mr Potter" Ginny came in with the tea and some juice for Teddy.

Teddy laughed and his hair turned to his favourite colour of blue.

"So are we okay now ?" Harry asked, sipping his tea.

"Nearly" Teddy said. "Will you play Quidditch with me ?"

* * *

><p><span>Remus' Point of View<span>

"One last push Mrs Lupin" the healer said.

With his hand already throbbing, Dora gripped his hand more tightly, now digging her nails into his knuckles. He was sure she would break his hand,but he knew his wife was in pain, and needed someone to help.

Suddenly, screaming filled the room. Dora loosened the grip on his hand and closed her eyes, crying. Remus wiped the sweat off her forehead and kissed her lightly whilst the healers wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed the new addition to Dora.

"Congratulations ... it's a girl"

Remus leaned back in his chair with shock. A girl, he had a daughter. He couldn't comprehend it. Several years ago, he could never dream of having a wife and children, and now he had both. He smiled with pride as Dora and Andromeda cooed over the baby.

"Remus look, she has your blue eyes" Dora cried happily.

Remus leaned in towards them and Dora handed her over to him. He cradled her, and watched as his daughter stared up at him, with her blue eyes, identical to his. Her tiny bit of hair was also a light brown colour, but she had her mother's heart shaped face.

"She's gorgeous isn't she ?" Dora whispered, giving both Remus and the baby a kiss on the head.

"Beautiful, like her mother" Remus replied, with a slight tear in his eye.

Dora smiled at him affectionately.


	9. The New Lupin Part 2

i hoped you liked the first part, now here's part two - and don't forget to review and tell me what you think of the name. i'm sorry if any of you don't like it.

* * *

><p><span>The New Lupin Part 2 - Tonks' Point Of View<span>

Her mother had gone to find some drinks and Remus lay asleep, curled into the tiny chair next to the bed. Tonks cuddled her newborn daughter, who stared up at her. She couldn't get over how much her eyes resembled Remus', and that was the one thing she loved most about him. Tonks changed her hair colour and face for the amusement of her daughter, when the door swung open and her mother, Molly and Arthur entered, with Harry, Ginny and Teddy behind them, immediately waking up Remus.

"I found them in the corridor" Andromeda stated.

"I couldn't wait any longer" Molly exclaimed, rushing over to her and the baby.

"Hello everyone" Tonks smiled. "Hi Teddy, how are you ?"

"Fine Mum, I played Quidditch with Harry and Ginny, and drew you these" he handed her tons of pictures of Harry and himself playing Quidditch.

"They're brilliant !" Tonks relied, hugging her son with one arm, whilst holding the baby in the other.

"So go on, whose this ?" Molly asked, scooping the baby from her.

Tonks looked over to her husband, who nodded in agreement and encouragement.

"Well, I wanted to keep a Black family tradition alive with the name, so ... everyone, this is Capella Dora Lupin"

A pleased sound came from everyone in the small hospital room. Molly cooed the baby in her arms and commented on how she was a mix of both parents, like Ted was.

"She's like the opposite of Teddy, where he inherited his father's looks and some of my features, she has my looks and some of Remus' features".

The baby made her way around the room, passed like a parcel from one to the other. Ginny cradled the baby, tickling her noise before passing her onto Harry, who showed Teddy his new little sister.

"Her hair colour isn't changing like ours Mum" Teddy stated.

"So she's not a metamorphmagus then ?" Ginny asked.

Tonks felt Remus, who was now holding her hand, tense up beside her, making her realise he hadn't noticed.

"No she's not" she looked right at Remus. "But she's not hairy and howling either".

A quiet laughter filled the room and Remus seemed to relax, but not as much as he was before, and he still wore a pained look on his face.

"Imagine that, having two extremely unusual magical parents and not inheriting anything, she's going to be an odd one" Andromeda joked. "Just like her mother".


	10. The Moon Is Full With Accidental Magic

just wanted to say again thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited (that's not a word) and alerted this story - it makes writing this worth it for you all.

since it's half term and valentines day, and i'm stuck at home looking after the dog, watching endless shows of jeremy kyle, tumblr-ing and reading facebook statuses of how everybody's boyfriends are lovely, i thought i'd give you readers a present. so here goes ...

* * *

><p><span>The Moon Is Full With Accidental Magic - Remus' Point Of View<span>

Remus stood peering into the cot of a sleeping Capella. He watched her stretch out her tiny arms and fingers and listened to her breathe in and out, which reminded him of a cat purring. He gave a small smile and smoothed the tiny amount of light brown hair she had on her head. In only a few hours, the full moon would be up, and the werewolf would be released. In only a few hours, the same could be said for his daughter. He still hadn't forgotten Andromeda's words, and they had haunted him for the past few weeks.

_'Imagine that, having two extremely unusual magical parents and not inheriting anything' _

It couldn't be possible, could it ? Having a werewolf and a metamorphmagus as parents and simply inheriting nothing ? In some way, yes, but his mind would not allow him to think like that. If she was not a metaphormagus, the only other option was to be like himself, and this petrified him.

"How did I know you would be in here ?"

His trace of thought was interrupted by a petite set of arms encircling his chest. After seven years of marriage, his wife's touch still sent an electric current through him. He turned slightly and wrapped his right arm around her, bringing her to his side, and kissed the top of her bubblegum pink hair, which just toched her shoulders.

"You were exactly the same on the first full moon after Teddy's birth, you know"

They shared a quite brief laugh, both in agreeing he was a worrier.

"Everything will be fine Remus" she whispered, looking up into his eyes. "Capella will be fine"

"How can we be certain ?"

"Truthfully, we can't, but I know she will" she said stroking his chin. "She's already a strong character - "

"But what if - ?"

"Then, as you asked, we have Harry and Ron staying tonight. I'm sure three Aurors can handle a werewolf who is barely a few weeks old"

He pondered on this thought. "Yes, i'm sure your right Dora"

"You should have realised after all this time that i'm always right" she nudged him playfully.

The Marauder side of him faked a wimper of pain, knowing by his pale sickly complextion and weak frame from the approaching moon that she would give him a kiss, and with an apologetic look on her face, she did just that.

He gave a small smile and led his wife downstairs, grabbing his coat on the way. He said goodbye to Teddy, and opened the door of their tiny cottage. The cold December air hit him in the face like a ton of bricks, making him shudder. As he headed down the stony path towards the black metal gate, he heard Dora shout from the door.

"Stay safe tonight, won't you Remus ?"

He turned to face her at the door. His pessimistic thoughts told him that tonight's transformation wasn't going to be easy with everything on his mind. But nonetheless he smiled.

"As always"

* * *

><p>He woke up from the blinding light of the Sun peering in through a crack of the old barn that became his prison every month. He tried to sit up, and felt several points of pain over his body. Groaning, he checked his body. Newly formed scratches and bites covered the bottom half of his leg, a bloodied gash covered his left arm, bruises had formed all over his body and he could feel he had cracked a few ribs.<p>

_'Umph... could have been worse' _he thought as he stood up.

It took a few moments for Remus to find his balance, before he searched for his clothes and put them on. He limped towards the door, and hunted for the stone which held his cigarettes. He rolled one up, lit it, and smoked.

"Ahh" he sighed, hanging his head back. "Dora will kill me ... but ... it's worth it"

Then he realised. Dora. Teddy. Capella. The full moon. How could he have forgotten ? Putting his cigarette out, he made his way to the cottage as fast as he could. His pessimistic thoughts built up on him with every step he took, the pains from the transformation building stronger with every couldn't bare to think about what he would find when he got there.

Before long, the view of their tiny cottage came into view. He swung the gate open and limped down the rocky path. Unlocking the door and opening it slowly, it seemed the inside of the house was surrounded by the sound of a high pitched crying. Fearing the worst, he approached the livingroom, where the source of the sound was coming from. He stood leaning against the door and saw Dora was sat in the armchair, cradling a screaming Capella.

"What's wrong ? Did anything happen ?" he came rushing over, almost stumbling from the pain in his ribs.

Dora jumped from the shock. "Oh Remus, you scared me".

Her eyes, filled with concern, were surrounded by dark circles, making his heart fall into his chest. Was it so ... ?

"It seems" she said, standing up and handing Capella over to him gently. "That she missed her father last night, and decided to keep Mummy up until he got back".

She started to quietly laugh, gaining a Chesire cat smile across her face as he stood there with a confused look. He looked down at the baby in his arms. Her screaming had stopped and her blue eyes, identical to his, were all puffy and red. He laughed out of relief and held out his finger to her tiny hand. She grabbed his finger with a tight grip for a baby. He smiled.

"So she's not ..."

"No" Dora smiled.

Remus could feel the happiness overwhelm him It was exactly like the moment he had realised Teddy would also not be a werewolf like himself. Tears of happiness threatened to overspill onto his cheeks and Dora rubbed his arm in comfort. The agony of the gash suddenly made itself aware, and he winced in pain. Dora scooped Capella from his arms, put her in the muggle moses basket left to her by her father by the window, and attended to the wounds.

"Remus, these are serious injuries, why didn't you say anything ?"

"I was more worried about Capella darling, and i'm more than capable ..."

"Yes, but i'm your wife Remus, I signed up for this when you placed that silver ring on my finger, 'in sickness and in health', and oh Merlin that gash ! I'll have to get Mum, I don't think i'm a good enough healer"

She kissed the top of his head and called Andromeda down, who carried her Healer's box and cleaned up the wounds. The pain was indescribable, burning wherever it was touched. But he was used to it. He watched Dora play with Capella from the armchair, and concentrated on them. Even with her childish antics his wife had always been a natural mother, yet he had the feeling he would be the one punishing them if their children were in trouble.

As Dora lifted Capella into the air, blowing raspberrries on her stomach, the hooded wrap towel fell off Capella's head, revealing not light brown hair, but turquoise, matching Teddy's favourite style. Remus' eyes went wide with surprise and confusion.

"Dora ..."

"Mm hmm"

"Is there anything you have forgotten to tell me ?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Remus"

"Well, how long has Capella's hair been blue ?"

Dora laughed and Andromeda had a smirk on her face, as she continued to tend to his wounds.

"Teddy decided that Capella should have colourful hair like himself earlier"

"Wh- How did he change her hair ?"

"Oh that's the other thing" Dora smiled as a crash could be heard upstairs from Teddy's room. "The accidental magic age has begun"

* * *

><p>so what did you think ? i started this a while ago but i've only just finished it because i wasn't sure if i liked it.<p> 


	11. Just The Way You Are

procrastination is my middle name. i decided just before i started some college work that i should write more fanfiction - kind of a one shot in the middle of the story. my college work is due in monday, i've completed none of it. and i have a dance competiton sunday. the odds are against me. but i don't know why i'm writing this here and stopping you from reading ... so go ahead :) oh and thankyou to those who reviewed, alerted and put this as their favourite - as always, i do this for you :)

* * *

><p><span>Just The Way You Are - Tonks' Point Of View<span>

Tonks sipped her wine and savoured the flavour. There was only half an hour left of her birthday, and being the day before Valentine's day, Remus had always done something special. This year, they were in her old flat, which was decorated romantically with rose petals, candles and fairy lights. She was sat on the bed, curled into Remus, listening to the album of her favourite band which quietly played in the background. Andromeda was looking after Teddy and Capella whilst on their 'get-away', so they had spent the whole day doing whatever she felt like doing, and were planning to do the same tomorrow.

The current song had stopped and the next one started to play: their wedding song. Smiling, Tonks tilted her head up to Remus.

"Look at you being all soppy ... when did you become the old romantic type"

He smiled lovingly back, with a mischievous look in his eye. "We can just return home then if you think it's too -"

"No !" she interrupted him, planting a kiss on his lips. "I love it"

He laughed, straightening out as he got off the bed and held out his hand towards her.

"Care to dance ?"

"You know i'm not a very good dancer Remus" she said, however still joining him.

They swayed in time to the music, and she could feel the warmth off his arms wrapped around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. She could hear him hum along to the song, and it made her heart melt. As the song started to fade out, Remus kissed her on her head.

"Happy Valentine's day Nymphadora"

She stared up at him, hearing the chimes from the town's clock in the park opposite her flat grow louder. "Happy Valentine's day Remus".

They shared a passionate kiss. After all they had been through, from the rocky start of their relationship and their almost deaths, Tonks was glad to be sharing this moment right now with the one she loved. She had got to caught up in the kiss, tripping over the end of the bed, and taking Remus down with her, landed on top of him on the bed. Breaking away with laughter, she smiled at him, leaning her forehead on his.

"Why is it always me ?" she whispered.

"I wouldn't have you any other way dear" he gave his usual small smile.

She sat up, crossed her legs on the bed, and started to play with the end of his shirt. She could feel Remus' eyes on her, watching her intently. His statement had brought up a question in her mind. _Any other way ?_

"Remus ?" she asked, drawing circles on his hand.

"Mmm ?"

"If you could have me another way, how would I look ?"

"Nymphadora, what _are _you going on about ?"

"I mean my abilities, my morphing. If you had the choice, how would I look ?"

"I love all your morphs -"

"But if you had to" she interrupted. "Say if your decision was the only thing that could save the whole Wizarding World", she watched his eyes way up the situation. "That can be my gift for you. On Valentine's".

Remus propped himself up on his elbows. He still looked unsure.

"Oh come on, play along Moony" she stroked his chin. "There must be one you prefer ..."

"I'm trying to be diplomatic here, but if you insist, there is one I prefer"

"Good !" she smiled, glad he had made a decision. "So, how would I look ?"

"Well" he started. "Your hair would be a mousy brown colour, a kind of mix between blonde and brown"

"Like this ?" she said, turning her hair to match his description.

"Yes, just resting on your shoulders". He nodded. "Your eyes would be a blue, almost grey"

"Like this ?"

"You're also slightly more tanned"

"Okay"

"That's it" he smiled. She stood up and looked in the mirror that stood in the corner.

"I look ..." she laughed, unable to find the words. "Ordinary ! Why this paticular one ?"

"That's exactly how you look when you first wake in the mornings." He laughed. "And like Teddy, I assume it's your natural state. The real you".

She looked more closely. Yes, she could see it was her, the _real _her. She looked slightly like her mother with the Black family looks but had most of her father's features, especially her eyes and hair colour. She smiled, happy tears almost forming. Not once had anyone she had been in a relationship with had said her natural looks were their favourite. She walked over to the bed, grinning from ear to ear and leapt onto her husband, kissing his neck.

"I love you" she said in between breaths. "But ... you're ... terribly soppy ... you do realise"

"I do" he closed his eyes. "And it's your fault"

* * *

><p>bonus points and a dedication for the next chapter for anyone who recognises the neville longbottom reference (one i seem to have said a lot over my life :L)<p> 


	12. The First Back To Hogwarts

dear readers,

as always i thank those who reviewed, alerted and favourited. it's always nice to hear what you think and any form of review is welcome. i hope i'm still doing the story justice. now, unfortunately i'm not able to carry on with this story until july, as i didn't do that well in my psychology exam as i hoped, so that means more concentration for my a levels is needed. i promise i won't forget about this, and i will try to make the next part my best yet as i have a brilliant idea already.

this part is dedicated to **jaguarspot** and **funshine tonks **who correctly guessed the reference from the previous chapter

and also to **grffygirl** and **professor pang **for being there from basically the beginning of this whole fanfic :)

hope you enjoy this ! :)

* * *

><p><span>The First Back To Hogwarts - Teddy's Point of View<span>

Whilst growing up, Teddy had heard thousands of stories all about Hogwarts and the adventures each member of his enormous family had shared there, and couldn't wait until the day he would get to go. But now stood on Platform 9 and 3/4, with the smoke of the train filling the air and the crowds of excited students and their families, Teddy felt more nervous than he expected. This was the moment he had built up to ever since the letter arrived. This was the moment he had looked forward to since finding his wand in Ollivander's (english oak with a unicorn core, thirteen and three quarter inches, pilant). This was the moment, and his excitement was making him more nervous than ever before.

"Teddy sweetheart, are you okay ?" his mother had asked him.

"Er... yeah i'm fine Mum, fine ... just fine"

"Alright then" she looked at him, unconvinced. "Can you see if you can spot Harry ?, he should be here by now"

Suddenly Teddy gained two feet in height, his head above everyone elses as he searched the crowd. A few people gasped at the tall eleven year old as he waded through, finally finding Harry, James and Albus standing with Mr and Mrs Weasley, surrounded by a staring group of people themselves.

"Interesting choice Teddy, but I meant just looking for him" she laughed, following behind him with his grandmother, who were followed by his father pushing Capella on the trolley with his case and his owl, Lupa.

"Hi Harry" Teddy ran, returning back to normal size and hugging him.

"Woah slow down there Ted, you almost knocked me over" Harry laughed.

"Sorry" Teddy felt embarassed, leading to his hair to change to a bright pink.

"So you all set ?" Harry asked, ruffling his hair.

"Mmm hmm" he grinned nervously, his hair changing to a mix of ginger and brown.

"You'll have a brilliant time, oh and here, before I forget" he handed Teddy a large sheet of parchment.

"What's this ?"

"You'll see" Harry grinned, placing another tiny piece of parchment in his pocket. "That's the instructions, just don't tell your old dad"

Teddy pretended to zip his mouth shut and throw away the key, making Harry laugh.

"Wotcher Harry, boys" his mother pulled them into a hug.

"Hello Tonks, sorry Ginny couldn't come. She's with Lily"

"That's alright" she smiled back. "Molly, Arthur, how come you're here ?"

"We had to come and see Teddy, he's like our adopted grandson" Mr Weasley mothered over them, as Mr Weasley helped his father with his trunk.

"Teddy it's almost time" his father called, just as the train whistled.

He went to walk straight onto the carriage when he was pulled back into a huge hug, squishing him.

"Oh Teddy, you're so grown up, i'm going to miss you not being around the house all the time. Try not to get into too much trouble, and you will write to us won't you, and tell us which house you're in ?"

"Muuumm"

"Dora dear, you're suffocating him"

"I know, but i'm going to miss him, my little Teddy Bear"

"Muuummm !" he said, his hair turning a shade of red like his mother's at the mention of her first name.

"Okay okay" She let go unwillingly, wiping a happy tear from her eye. "You will stay out of trouble though ?"

"Don't worry i'll make sure he does" his father said, ruffling his hair.

"That's rich coming from both of you !" Harry laughed, gaining a sarcastic look of the both of them. Every adult laughed.

Teddy confused, turned to Capella who now sat on the empty trolley.

"Bye bye Teddy, I drawed you this" she handed him a picture of herself waving as Lupa flew over her head.

"Thanks Ell"

"Write to me and say what Hogwarts is like ? Mummy says i'm not allowed to go yet"

"Will do"

He said goodbye to all the others, giving his Mum an extra hug. He was assured in the fact his dad would be there at the teachers table, before boarding the train, and waving out the window as slowly, his family turned into tiny dots, and out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Er do you mind if I sit with you ? All the other carriages are taken ?" Teddy asked the group of four boys that looked like himself, first years.<p>

"Nah come in !" the boy with black hair nearest to him smiled.

Teddy placed himself next to the boy, and watched as the two nearest the window played exploding snaps. Suddenly a card exploded, making the carriage jump, and Teddy's hair to turn black.

"Woah how did you do that ?" the boy with blonde hair asked.

"I'm a metamorphmagus" Teddy replied.

"That's cool" the boy with brown hair and freckles said, collecting the rest of the cards. "I heard that was rare"

"Your mum's not Nymphadora Tonks is she ?" asked the boy with black hair.

"Yeah she is"

"Wow ! That's wicked, I have three of her chocolate frog cards"

Teddy smiled proudly.

"So you're name is ... ?" the boy with blonde hair asked.

"Ted Lupin"

"Liam Diggle" said the boy with black hair.

"And I'm Bobby Grimm" the boy with blonde hair waved.

"Oscar Flint" the boy with freckles and brown hair smiled.

"I'm Gulliver Birch" the other boy who had not spoken yet said. He was quite tall and lanky like Teddy, only with brown curly hair.

"Wanna play ?"

"Sure" Teddy smiled.

* * *

><p>Teddy stood in the Great Hall, waiting to be sorted. He felt sick, and the minutes seemed to be as long as hours. All four of his friends that he had met on the carriage (Gulliver Birch, Liam Diggle, Oscar Flint and Bobby Grimm) had all been sorted into Gryffindor and Teddy grew nervous. He had his heart set on that house, what would happen if he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor ? He looked over to his father sat between Professor Trelawney and Hagrid. Would he and Harry be disappointed if he wasn't in Gryffindor ?<p>

"Lupin - Ted"

Teddy was brought away from his thoughts, as he approached Professor McGonagall and the Sorting Hat. From the corner of his eye, he saw his father's pround smile, as he took his seat on the stool. He closed his eyes, feeling the hat on his head.

"Well well, another Lupin aye ? Hmm he didn't expect to see this day. And oh, look. Exactly the same, in so many ways. But you're more mischevious, courageous, I can see. I know just where to put you ... GRYFFINDOR !"

The Hall errupted as he ran over to join the other Gryffindors. He sat down next to Gulliver and turned his head to the top table, giving his father a huge smile, and watched how his father couldn't contain his smile either.


	13. No Fairy Tale Conclusion

well guess who's back ? (yay !) have you missed me ? probably not. my exams are over and done with and have finished a little earlier than predicted, since they put all exams at the start of study leave, so now i have just less than a month before i have to return to college. so here's the new chapter, as promised - i don't think there's that many chapters left for this story, but let's see where it goes.

this chapter has been in my head from the start, yet it's taken me two days to finally get it at some level that is deemed acceptable to be called a chapter, as i've realised i'm pretty much rubbish at the endings and characterisation, so i hope you like it - and i accept any feedback from you guys.

again, to anyone who still is sticking with this story - **thankyou**. it makes me smile when i get a email notification telling me you enjoy this story. it means alot.

also, for you superstitious lot like me, this is chapter 13 - ooohhh. so i wont keep you any longer, go on - read and enjoy, hopefully !

* * *

><p><span>No Fairy Tale Conclusion – Tonks' Point of View<span>

As she sat with her legs outstretched on the pristine white bed stroking loose strands of hair away from her daughter's face, she thought subconsciously that she must always have known this was to be the definitive result. She was neither angry nor sad, just accepting. Tonks' closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the headboard and sighed loudly, as she thought back on the past few months.

The first indication came a month after Teddy had returned to Hogwarts for his second year and a six year old Capella had spent the day with 'Grandma Weasley' at the Burrow, knowing Molly being trained early in household spells. Tonks had spent the whole day at the Ministry, filling in endless piles of paperwork and had decided to relax whilst she had an empty house with a glass of wine in the comfy fought over armchair when the fireplace roared into life, revealing a worried looking Molly carrying a poorly Capella.

"_She hasn't been herself Tonks dear, she's been rather sleepy and ravenous all day … very unusual for her" _Tonks had remembered Molly saying as she looked at Capella now, who stirred a little in her sleep.

The second came a month after on a moderately warm day for November. The previous night had been a full moon, so Remus had returned home from teaching for a couple of days so she could nurse him back to his usual health after his transformation. He lay sprawled on the bed, Tonks tending to an extremely hideous looking wound on his leg which oozed blood, when a pale looking Capella quietly came into the room, snuggled in a worn out blanket and cuddled up to her father. She looked ill – deathly ill.

Uncomfortable with both the memory and from how she was sat, Tonks shifted her position on the bed slightly so as not to cause Capella to wake from her sleep. Once making sure she hadn't woken her up, she carried on reminiscing.

The next inkling came exactly another month after the last, and that had been particularly worrying. She had returned home from work to the sound of retching coming from upstairs. Running to the bathroom towards the sound, she found Andromeda holding back her tiny daughter's long light brown hair as she violently threw up. After she had been put to bed, Tonks asked her mother what had caused such a ferocious attack of illness.

"_No idea darling, but she hasn't been herself all day. She didn't eat her lunch, even when I offered to make her chocolate cake after if she did. It's like she needs to get something out of her system …"_

And now to the very reason as to why they were here, in a small room off the ward of Creature-Induced Injuries in St Mungo's, 'the final nail in the coffin' as she heard her father once say when talking to her about some part of Muggle history she couldn't remember. She heard Capella whisper out to her and wince in her sleep, interrupting her thoughts, so she continued to stroke her hair.

"It's okay, sweetheart … I'm here" she whispered, laying a kiss on her sticky forehead.

She felt herself well up; hurt because her daughter was in pain and she could do nothing about it, but reminded herself she had to be strong, for herself, for Capella, and for Remus, who would need it more than ever. He would surely start blaming himself again. She knew he would, and it wasn't his fault. She knew the possible outcomes and it didn't matter to her. They would learn to cope, like they always did when life threw them back into the dragon's pit.

Again, Capella gasped in pain, and it brought back memories of the night before. All day she had been bad tempered, unusual for her normally calm and mischievous personality, and had snapped at anyone who disturbed her from trying to sleep. Tonks had brushed it off as the inherited Black family temper settling in; after all, if she was disturbed from sleeping she was known to rip off a head or two - metaphorically speaking. But then the screaming and the coughing up of blood and the bone cracking started as the moon rose … it was then all quite obvious.

A male healer with brown hair flecked with grey strands entered the room and checked on the many wires that were connected to Capella from a machine by the other side of the bed, before giving a small sad smile and leaving, reminding Tonks of Remus. As she thought of him, the door to the room swung open and she heard a gasp, revealing Remus and Andromeda who stood in the doorway, mouths open at the site before them.

"Remus …" Tonks whispered, partly in amazement at how he would always appear when she thought of him, partly in worry of how he would act, and partly in how he was feeling from his transformation.

He stumbled in; barely reaching the end of the bed as her mother quickly walked to the other side of Capella and started examining her, exposing her Healer persona. She watched him stare at their daughter, and for the first time since she has known him, watched his eyes give away his true feelings. Self-loathing. The doubts that had filled his head all those years ago that she had worked hard to banish had suddenly filled his head once more.

"Mum, could you … give us a moment please?" Tonks asked, indicating her head to the door.

"I'll go fetch some tea, you know where I'll be Nymphadora, Remus" she said gradually exiting the room.

The room was filled with an awkward silence for several minutes, only broken by a whimper from their daughter on the bed. Tonks kissed the top of her head again, stroking her hair and watched as Remus numbly sat in the chair next to the bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Dora …"

"Remus don't ... I don't want to hear it again."

Silence.

"… Was it- Did I do- hurt, last night…?"

"No" she reached for his hand. He rarely ever struggled to find the right words. "I guess she's been like this for a while. It wasn't you …"

"But it was Dora" Anger and desperation rose in his voice, his eyes red and swimming with unshed tears. "I've passed it on, maybe not physically in truly hurting her but genetically – yes. I knew this would happen … how could I have been so stupid? Our own daughter Dora, I've contaminated my own daughter …"

"I said don't Remus. I don't want to hear it. We've been through this before with Teddy, you know where I stand. We knew this might have always been a possibility. What do you want me to say Remus? That having our daughter was a misfortune of night one where we shared our affection as a married couple? That I hate you? I would be lying if I did."

"But can't you see what I've done? She's six, our beautiful little girl … I'm a monster …"

"Bloody hell Remus; get it out of your head will you? You are most certainly not a monster"

"You are all better off without me in your lives. How could I have been so idiotic? I should have stuck to my initial decisions. I've made her an outcast Dora, like me; knowingly passing on my condition … I'm more debauched than Greyback …"

"Enough." Her mother and Auror head were clashing inside her mind, making her words sharp. She let go of his hand, and it returned back to covering his face.

Silence filled the room again, making the seconds feel like hours.

Finally. "H-how is she?"

"In discomfort: but coping. She's a trooper, stubborn, like both of us."

"Will she- is she a full … _werewolf?_" He spat the word out.

"No. The healers don't believe she will be either. They have said she will show some lycanthropy symptoms around the full moon: drowsiness, irritation, hungriness, I guess similar to Bill and his liking of raw meat? There's also the possibly of more scenarios like last night, but nothing more. They want to do tests. This is the first 'case' of a born lycanthrope they've ever heard of."

She heard him sigh. A few moments passed again in an awkward silence. Remembering that there hadn't been this much silence between them since she first confessed her love to him, she knew this was going to end sombrely.

"Minerva's been informed. She's allowed both you and Teddy to have a few days at home while Pell, and you, both recover. Harry's gone to collect him, and Harry's offered to take over your lessons. That'll give your students a treat … a 'celebrity', the famous Harry Potter, teaching them" she forcibly laughed, sliding off the bed and forced herself onto his lap. "You do realise we'll get through this you know … _together_"

He leant his head against her arm, and she could feel something wet falling down his cheek. She lifted his head and saw his eyes were bright red, his cheeks stained with silent tears, although his tried his best to not look at her. She kissed his forehead gently, letting one of her held back tears escape down her cheek.

"I'm so ashamed of what I've done. Infecting our own daughter … I should go to Azkaban …"

"Stop …"

"I'm a monster, I'm so, so sorry. I can't ever forgive myself."

"Daddy …?"

Capella stirred slightly on the bed, wincing most probably from her cracked rib, and opened her eyes, awoken by them arguing; quickly sending Tonks back to her bedside.

"Wotcher sweetheart, try not to move too much, you're … very poorly"

"Why?" Capella asked, her blue eyes causing a lump in Tonks' throat to swell.

_Her big, round, blue eyes: her father's eyes._

"… Well Pell, you know how Daddy gets unwell sometimes, because … he is a werewolf?"

"Daddy …"

"I'm here, Loony" Remus sprang from his chair to the bottom of the bed, giving her a forced fake smile.

"Yes sweetheart, well … you're very similar to Daddy and his illness" she hated using that word, _illness_, but how else could she explain it to a six year old?

"Oh" Capella paused. She knew their daughter's next response would either make or break her husband. She studied him as he hung his head, eyes closed tight and holding his breath.

"Does this mean I get chocolate cake like Daddy does when he's poorly?

Tonks let out a laugh. "Yes, if you want to sweetheart"

Capella smiled, the gap between her teeth sticking out like a saw thumb. She had been very proud that day she realised the special tooth fairy would give her a Muggle chocolate coin for her tooth. "Daddy, could you tell me a story about Moony, Padfoot and Prongs now please?"

Tonks watched Remus lift his head to up and stare at Capella. He was studying her, exactly how she had studied him. The colour of Capella's skin had returned back to the pale pink it usually was, her cheeks rosy indicating she had her mischief head on, her eyes twinkled like blue crystals and she was already slightly bouncing up and down in excitement, ready for the story. She looked in perfect health.

"Of course darling" Remus half smiled.

Tonks smiled and slid off the bed, allowing Remus to take her place. She watched them both, so similar to each other in an awful lot of ways. Their eyes twinkling at the pranks and jokes, the fond look they each share when the Marauder's always win: Remus in reminiscing and Capella in adoration. He strokes her hair back as she plays with the ends, curling them around her fingers in a similar style to herself. Book ends, she calls them often. She smiles fondly at the memories.

Before she realises Capella is asleep again, limbs flailing everywhere as Remus sat frozen, day dreaming. Propping her feet on the bed, Tonks rubbed her husband's foot with her own.

"Do you see it now? She doesn't care, we all don't care. Get it into that thick skull of yours."

Sighing, he looked over to her, eyes locking.

"I don't know if I can do this Dora, I won't ever be able to forgive myself"

"Try, for me."

He sighed, hinting at defeat in his tone. Tonks shot a worried look.

"I'll try, but I don't know, I … don't … know"


	14. The Shrieking Shack

hi everyone :) well it's been a month since i've updated but it seems forever so i thought i'd finally upload the next part. it's kind of in a celebratory way i guess, with a week left of college and slytherin winning the house cup on pottermore - yay :) so what are you lot going to be up to over the summer ?

- again, i thank all of you who have alerted this story, made it your favourite, and reviewed. i only ever get to reply to those who review, and i do mean it that i appreciate anything i get (even if it's negative *touch wood* it hasn't yet).

so here you go, enjoy :) the end gets a bit fluffy but i couldn't figure out an appropriate ending

* * *

><p><span>The Shrieking Shack <span>- Remus' Point of View

It had been days since they had had a proper conversation, and that was his entire fault. He just… every time he saw his daughter in her deathly looking state, still recovering from the previous full moon and the many tests and injections and such since, he felt incredible guilt for what he had done. It was a crime worthy of Azkaban, intentionally passing on his condition. Well, maybe not intentionally. He remembered the day of the 'making' of Capella, so to speak, very clearly. It had been early in the morning of the day of the full moon and with his mind between human and wolf; he had woken up quite ravenously aroused; a sign of the approaching moon. Dora hadn't minded, in fact she had told him the day after when mended his wounds that she had took advantage of his state of mind and the fact their son had been 'shipped off' to his Godfather's. If only he had known werewolves were more fertile nearer the moon, and increased the probability of passing his condition on, he would've controlled his mind set.

But now that was the past, and there was no point on dwelling on it. What was done was done. Half of him knew he would always regret making his family suffer just because of what he was, but the other half found him thinking of the situation he was in that he never thought possible. He had a wife, a son and a daughter and they loved him unconditionally. The way Dora had never cared about that side of him, the way Ted would beam up at him with pride in lessons, the way Loony (officially earning that title of 'Little Moony' after a rather Marauder-ish incident) had taken to who she now was without the slightest bit of worry. His children had every part of their mother's characteristics, and he was lucky to have them.

He traced his finger along the dusty banister of the house he hadn't entered in years. Officially it was his after Dumbledore's will, but it held too many painful memories that he couldn't force upon his family, so they had decided to stay at Andromeda's. The Shrieking Shack creaked with age and lack of TLC; the windows sang in the wind and furniture lay scattered everywhere. Remus sighed, carefully sitting on the bed with cob webs dangling off the posts. Sitting in the silence bar a few scurrying of creatures, his thoughts from the past week had begun to finally start making sense.

He was wrong. The way he had reacted to the idea of his daughter having lycanthropy had been the same way his father, a half blood with pure blood ideas, had reacted to himself. He suddenly realised that the prejudice forced upon him had now festered into his mind, and had become the way he thought about people with his condition. Although true for some cases, not every lycanthrope was after blood. It was especially not the case for Capella, and especially not for himself. He gave a small laugh and brushed the almost grey hair back away from his face. Dora had been right. It had taken him the week of being overly protective of Capella and talking to her about how she felt to realise it, but Dora had been right all along. It did not necessarily matter what he was. He was a monster for a few days a month, and if his family could accept that, why couldn't he?

He stood, decidedly in his plan. It was the night before he and Teddy had to return back to Hogwarts and he couldn't leave it like this. He would apologise, no grovel, to Dora and finally tell her she had been right all along, and that he would never disappoint them again. Ironic really as she always was right. She would never let him live it down.

Before he had even registered it, his waist had been cascaded in a tight bear hug. Shocked and almost cautious, he looked down to see familiar light brown hair and _his_ blue eyes staring up at him. He picked Capella up, although she was too tall for it now, cracking his back in the process, and stroked a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" he asked, tapping her nose.

She scrunched it up in response. "I've come to see you, Daddy".

"And how exactly did you get here? How did you know I was here?"

"Well Teddy was showing me and James a new Weasley toy George had given him, it's a map and it shows you who you want to see and where they are, George said you would be pleased and I wanted to show you the map so I got Granddad Weasley to take me to you and ..."

"And does your mother know you are gone?"

At this, she suddenly went quiet, looking at her hands that had now moved from around his neck, slightly blushing.

"Capella Dora Lu…."

"Hmpf. I got Granddad Weasley to take me because he came over to show me a Muggle toy, he said it was fine. Mummy knows I'm with Granddad Weasley, I told her, but just… not… _where_ I am. Mummy thinks we're at George's shop, which is where I'm going after as George said he will give me a toy for free when I go to the shop because of my trick on Grandma Weasley and for being a good girl after St Mungo's today but I didn't tell him the injection hurt, but don't tell Granddad Weasley Mummy doesn't know as I told him it was okay but it's okay thought because I'm with you, Daddy, isn't it?"

"Very crafty I must say, but it is wrong to not tell the full truth Capella. You know that. Now when we get back you must tell your mother the truth, okay? And to Granddad Weasley"

"Hmpf. Okay, Daddy. Are we still going to George's shop?" She smiled at him, a gap where her front tooth should be on full view.

Remus smiled at her. His daughter's mere smile could turn his day just that little bit brighter. "I suppose so." That girl would be spoilt rotten by him.

She clapped her hands in glee, jumped down and ran out the door, shouting rather quickly slurred words to, he presumed, was Arthur. He smiled. She definitely had Dora's energy at times.

* * *

><p>After a long day, once all his apologises had been given, Remus lay in their bed, his arm wrapped around Dora, her hand on his bare chest tracing his scars sleepily. She had seemed to Remus rather happy to be told she was right all along. He smiled, making him yawn in the process, when she had mentioned it was 'about time her stupid noble Gryffindor git of a husband came to his senses, even if it was almost fifteen years too late'. He felt her lips on his cheek and he kissed her forehead, cradling her closer to him.<p>

"I don't deserve you or anything of what you have given me" he whispered.

She stroked loose strands of his hair back away from his face. "You do, but you're a werewolf which society has been unkind to, it's not your fault. And you're also a Gryffindor – your pride will never allow you to think so, bloody noble …"

"Of course, dear"

"Aren't I always right sweetheart?"

"If you wish to think so, then yes" he teased.

"I … Merlin, how did Lily ever cope with all four of you Gryffindors? One is enough to handle as it is".

* * *

><p>oh by the way, i had writers block in the middle of writing this and posted up a one shot fic - go take a look at it if you wish :)<p> 


	15. Lessons

hi everyone, please don't hate me for the length it took me to update. i have not abandoned this - i just didn't realise how long i have left it to update, whoops, plus add the writers block as i've kind of got a bit stuck with how to carry on, and it just leaves a whole mess. but anyway, i hope you like this part. the next part should be up within a week, i promise.

as always, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited (it's going to be a word now) and alerted this story. keep doing it - it always makes me smile to get a email off you, and i do try to reply to those who review. so this chapter is dedicated to those who have put this story on their favourites or alerts - as i never get to thank you personally.

* * *

><p><span>Lessons - Teddy's Point Of View<span>

"Well, that covers everything on the topic of werewolves and that also brings us to the end of our class today, and the start of your weekend. If you have any questions you can stay behind, and I will be more than willing to answer them."

The third year class began to gather their things and exit the room, giddy with excitement at the mention of the weekend. Teddy, however, slowly rose from his seat and packed away his books. He took sneaky glances at his father answering one of the Gryffindor girl's questions. He looked worryingly pale and tired taking a sip from a steaming goblet of tea on his desk, so much unlike his usual persona. To Teddy, this only meant one thing. The full moon was approaching.

"Oi Ted, you coming or what?"

Teddy broke from his thoughts to see Gulliver waiting by the classroom door, his tie already around his head in preparation for the Quidditch match the group of them had planned to play after lessons with the Ravenclaw lads.

"Uh yeah … I'll meet you down there, I won't be long" Teddy shot a quick glance to his father, who was now alone levitating the old text books they had used away, gaining a knowing look from his friend, before he sprinted out the door and down the corridor.

Now alone in the room with his father, Teddy walked slowly to the desk, before jumping to sit on top and knocking over the framed picture to the floor. He heard his father chuckle quietly at him from the bookshelf as he hurriedly fixed the frame and looked at the picture, placing it back on the desk. He saw a young version of himself with bright red hair waving at the camera as he jumped and splashed in the sea, as a toddler version of his sister, who looked so spellbound by the sea and the waves, was held by her hands by their father, laughing at the camera or most probably the person behind the camera, as he could see the bottom half of a pair of legs with two feet stretched out, the nails of the wiggling toes painted a bright red. His mother's. He smiled at the memory of that day at the beach.

"Obviously you've inherited your mother's clumsiness" his father laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder before sitting down in the chair. "I think I remember her tripping into the sea after that was taken and then getting her ice cream on my face… although I doubt that was on accident".

"I'm not _as_ clumsy as Mum" Teddy protested, laughing.

"So that detention with Professor Slughorn you received was because you purposefully set his robes on fire was it?" he chuckled.

Teddy blushed, and felt his hair change to a dark pink shade. His father had been right in one aspect, he had been dared to put the mistletoe berries and other ingredients into the Herbicide potion by Gulliver, it was just unfortunate timing that Slughorn had been standing behind him and made him jump, knocking over the potion. "Alright, maybe I am as clumsy as her".

"That's not a bad thing son, there are far worse things to be" his father said standing again, indicating for Teddy to follow him into his office. He obliged, feeling the weight of the double meaning in his father's words. "So what brings you to stay after class, surely you'd rather be with your friends than your old dad?"

Teddy shifted anxiously, before plonking down sideways in the large armchair.

"Just, you know" he started, using his hands for emphasis. "I err, wanted to see how you were, you know, because of err …"

His father sighed, running his hand through his hair, and knocked his feet gently off the arm of the chair so he could sit down.

"Teddy. One thing you must know from the start is that I am fine, so there is no need to worry. However, you probably have some questions you want answering and I had a feeling these last few lessons would alarm you. I'm more than willing to answer anything you want to ask me, but I'm afraid the full moon is tonight, so I don't have much time before I have to apparate out".

Teddy was shocked at how upfront his father had been. This would be the first time they would actually have a proper conversation about werewolves and his father's condition, and all of the questions he has wanted to ask so many times had suddenly left his mind. Sure, his parents had always been truthful in telling him about his father's condition, but it had always been in passing or mentioned as "Dad's not feeling very well".

"Err…" Teddy stumbled, trying to think of any question he had wanted to ask in the past. "Does it really hurt as much as you mentioned in class?"

He sighed. "Yes. My body has to change into the werewolf form, then back again. It involves my bones changing shape, and sometimes that can lead to breakages. Do you remember last winter a few weeks before Christmas, and I was in bed for the whole week? That was because I had broken my shoulder from the previous transformation".

Teddy nodded, remembering. "Is that why you use your cane sometimes?"

His father nodded.

"When did you become a werewolf? I mean, when did you get first bitten?"

"I was only a small child I believe, roughly about 5 or 6. I don't remember the night very well; only things people have told me many years later. The only memory I have is being in my room, and trying to open the window as I was too warm. Then I remember seeing a pair of eyes. The only memory I have after that is waking up in my bed, with my mother, your Grandmother, making me take all these different kinds of potions for the pain and my left leg covered in bandages".

Teddy thought carefully. "It says in the book about Harry and other Wizarding Heroes that Greyback was the one who gave you the bite. Why did he bite you if you were only young?"

He sighed again, and Teddy assumed he was bracing for some sort of impact. "Greyback was a malicious being. He purposefully went after young children to build up his army to take over the Wizarding world, as werewolves are not a very popular group amongst society, even less than we are today. My father, your Grandfather, was a popular author, and one of his books offended Greyback – I never saw the book as every copy was taken off the shelves and burnt after my attack. Greyback decided to get revenge of what my father wrote by attacking me. Usually Greyback would take his victims with him, but he left me with my parents so my father could suffer and feel guilty and regret for the rest of his life. But your Grandfather was a good man, don't get that wrong".

They talked for a while in the comfy armchair, the fireplace roaring beside them. Teddy could see his father growing tired and more agitated as it got closer to the time to go, but this only furthered him to ask several questions all at once.

"But-"

"I'm sorry Ted; I really must be going now. Can we continue this Monday when I'm back?"

Disappointed, Teddy nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry son, you know I would sit and answer your questions all day long if I could".

"I know Dad." Teddy smiled. "Now go on, get going. Oh and say hi to Mum and Pell for me".

"Will do_ sir_" his father smiled back, ruffling his hair. He stepped over to the fireplace, before taking a step back again, and pulling a letter out of his tweed jacket, handing it to him.

"Before I forget, Harry sent this to me for you just before class started." Teddy eyed the letter. Why had his Godfather sent him a letter? "I hope you two aren't planning something".

"I've learnt from the best. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, _Dad_" he grinned mischievously.

His father laughed, stepping into the fireplace. "That's my boy". With that, he was gone.

Teddy stood in the empty room, and slumped back down into the comfy armchair, propping his legs back up on the arm. He opened the letter his father had just given him, trying to think of reasons why Harry would write. He had never written to him to tell him off, but his recent accident in Charms could be the first time a Howler would appear. But Harry was too much like his brother now he was older rather than a father figure. He hurriedly read the letter, prepared for anything to appear.

_Dearest Teddy Bear,_

_Thought I'd embarrass you straight off, hoping you would be sat at the Gryffindor table with your friends reading over your shoulder. Although I did want this letter to come immediately so I sent it to your Dad first and knowing him he will hand this over in private. What a way to ruin my God fatherly duty, but don't tell him this part._

_At this full moon, when your father has gone (so I can use his room), I thought I'd come into school to see you. It's been cleared with Professor McGonagall so it's all sorted, but I thought we could get started on my surprise, or rather training. At this point in my third year, Remus began teaching me the Patronus charm, and this in turn helped me to save my Godfather Sirius that same year and my cousin and indeed me a few years later. I remembered this whilst reading your last letter, and it gave me an idea to start a new tradition between us Marauder sprogs. Since your father taught me the charm, I decided I'll teach you the charm at the age I was (and I'll teach Capella when she becomes this age also). Then, I'll leave it up to you both to teach James, Al and Lily when they become this age, and we'll go back and forth like so. So what do you think? Ready? _

_Harry_

_P.S – Nice work on the whole Slughorn fiasco. I found your mother rolling around laughing on the Auror department's floor after receiving your letter. She told me to tell you that you were definitely your father's son with how useless you are at Potions- _

Teddy was suddenly broken out of reading as the fireplace roared into life, revealing a quite dusty Harry.

"So you ready to start?"

Grinning from ear to ear and nodding, Teddy followed his Godfather out the office, completely forgetting about the Quidditch game.


	16. The Sorting

hi everyone, i promised i would update a lot sooner, so here it is ... the next chapter. this chapter is kind of split so it could really be classed as 'part one' in a sense. i don't think there's many chapters left to this story, maybe 6 at the most. i won't write much here as i have to be at dance in half an hour, but again as always, thanks to those who have reviewed and have put this story in their favourites or have put this on alert. quite a few of you have also put me as your favourite author or on author alert and this has made me smile :)

i'll let you read now, and don't forget to keep reviewing

- abb

* * *

><p><span>The Sorting - Capella's Point Of View<span>

Once again, life was brought back to Platform 9 and ¾, as families prepared to say goodbye to their children who would soon board the scarlet steam train ready for the start of the school year. The hustle and bustle of the crowds, the luggage placed in odd places in the middle of the platform before they were placed on the train and the variety of animals in cages making noises made Capella anxiously excited. It was finally her turn. She had heard countless of stories from everyone about how wonderful the Hogwarts years were (her father had even told her they were 'the best times of my life', which earned him a mocking glare off her mother before he added quickly 'before I met your mother of course') and now it was her turn. Walking in between her mother and Grandmother, they finally came to the clear spot on the platform. Teddy and her father pushed the trollies to the side, and starting unpacking the luggage, until her mother pulled Teddy and herself into a huge bear hug, kissing the side of their heads.

"Oh look at you both; my babies have all grown up".

"Mum!" they both groaned. Teddy, now taller than their mother, tried to pull away, but she held a firm grip.

"It seems like just yesterday you were both little. And now look at you both. My little Teddy Bear in his last year and Captain of the Quidditch team, and my little Loony all grown up and starting her first year… it's going to be so quiet without you Pell, I will miss you both so, so much".

Capella could fear something wet hit the top of her head. "Mum, are you crying?"

"Happy tears, these are proud, happy tears"

"Dad, Mum's getting all sentimental again" Teddy groaned looking around, in fear of seeing someone he knew.

"Dora…"

"Alright" she said, letting them go reluctantly, wiping a run-away tear on her cheek and enveloping herself into a hug with her husband. "Merlin, I sound like your Grandmother".

"I beg your pardon, Nymphadora" her Grandmother warned.

"Tonks getting into trouble already?" they heard a voice from behind them. Harry stood smiling, his black hair as usual pointing out at all ends, rather like Teddy's turquoise hair, and his green eyes behind his glasses held a glint of his humour.

"You should be at work Mr Head of the Auror Department" her mother joked, as Capella ran over to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Well I had to see my Godchildren off didn't I? What kind of a Godfather would I be if I couldn't embarrass them for one last time before they leave?"

As he spoke, a loud piercing whistle blew, signalling all the children the board the train. Capella, feeling sick with nerves, gave everyone a last hug goodbye before her mother again got her and Teddy into a bear hug.

"Now you watch out for your sister, Teddy okay? And you write to me, both of you. I know your father's there and he can pass on messages but I still want letters. Behave, both of you. I'll send a Howler if it's anything like last year Teddy, do you hear? And especially you Capella, I want to know what house you're in as soon as you're sorted".

"Okay, Mum".

"Come on Pell, I'll help you find a compartment" Teddy grabbed hold of her shoulders and led the way onto the train.

* * *

><p>They searched along the corridor, even still when the train finally moved. Each compartment was full of friends excitedly catching up on stories of what they did over the holidays. Capella inspected intently into each compartment, trying to see if she could see anyone who looked like a first year like herself. A quarter of the way through, they hit the jackpot.<p>

"I'll go in this one Ted, you go find your friends" she spoke quietly, her nerves shining through each word.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, positive"

"Okay. You saw the compartment where my friends were as we passed didn't you? I'll be in there if you need me".

"Thanks Teddy"

He squeezed her shoulder tightly and slowly strolled back the way they had come. He turned midway before shouting "And if you tell Mum I was nice to you, I'll hex you. Oh, and we're not related, got it?"

She laughed as he bumped backwards into a girl leaving one of the compartments. She liked having him as her older brother. Though, he wouldn't admit it, he was very protective over her and it was always him trying to cheer her up if she was miserable.

"Got it" she replied, opening the compartment finally.

Two boys, no older than her, sat in the compartment facing the window. The one on her left had dark blonde hair, his fringe slightly sweeping to one side. The other boy on her right also had dark blonde hair similarly styled to the other boy, yet it looked more raggedly neat and marginally longer as strands stuck out in odd places. They didn't seem to notice her walk in.

"Do you mind if I…" she started, but had no idea of what to finish with.

The boy on her right turned his head to face her, and smiled, patting the seat next to him. "Nah, be my guest".

She smiled back and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. The three sat in a silence, not quite awkward and not quite comfortable. She glanced a look out the window and watched the scenery pass, wondering how long would it take to get to Scotland. She heard the boy across from her sigh. He looked as if he was about to speak, when the compartment door opened, revealing a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes like herself.

"Do you mind if I sit in here? There's nowhere else".

"Course" the boy who had spoken to her smiled again. She watched the newcomer sit opposite her and next to the other dark blonde haired boy who gaze was still locked on the window, and they resumed their silence as a four.

They spent at least another half hour in silence, each person distracting themselves. She couldn't handle the silence anymore; there was only some much of a distraction in playing with the end of her woolly jumper sleeve.

"So…" her voice escaped quieter than expected "Is it everyone's first year?"

There seemed a mumble of agreement between all four passengers, and a few nods of their heads. It seemed no one else would start up or respond to the conversation. Capella went back to playing with the end of her sleeve when a voice popped up from beside her.

"I'm Arthur Knight. What's your name?"

"I'm Capella. Capella Lupin"

"The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's kid?" the other dark blonde haired boy's attention was firmly placed on hers, his dark blue eyes piercing. She squirmed, preferring his attention to go back to outside.

"Yeah, he's my dad"

"So you're Teddy's sister?" the boy with brown hair asked.

"Yeah, how'd you…"

"I'm Roman Grimm, Teddy's friends with my brother Bobby"

"Oh yeah… Bobby. He came to our house in the summer".

"So that leaves you…" Arthur nodded to the dark blond haired boy who had asked her about her father.

"Ogden, Tom Ogden".

"My brother's given me his Exploding Snap cards … do you all want to play?" Roman asked, shuffling around in his pockets.

There was a mumbled agreement and nodding again.

* * *

><p>"Lupin, Capella"<p>

Her heart missed a beat as she realised Professor McGonagall has called her name. She had met the Professor before, every day in fact on the second of May and at the many parties her Godfather held, yet she suddenly feared the Professor and what was in store for her. Slowly walking to the stool trying hard not to fall over thin air, she snatched a glimpse of her father at the top table, smiling encouragingly, and faced outwards to the crowds of students. This was making her feel sick. She saw someone's hair change colour to a light shade of red and glanced over to see her brother at the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Victoire Weasley, wink at her. The Hat was placed on her head, and she could barely see for the hat was too big.

"Lupin aye. Mischief's in your blood. I can see you finding it rather hard to follow rules. But you are smart; I see that, smart in all kinds of ways. You hesitate; using what you have to the best of your ability. Oh, very crafty. You're alike your ancestors; dream big until it becomes reality. I know where to place you …"

Capella tried to comprehend each word the Hat had spoken but the Hat had other ideas.

"SLYTHERIN!"


	17. Six Weeks Later

this chapter is a bit longer than what i usually write, and i know my longer chapters don't come across as well as the shorter ones so i apologise in advance. i would have had this chapter ready the day after my last update, but at the last moment i decided to re-write as the chapter didn't exactly feel right, and then my a level results came. but here it is, finally. i've only just finished this, so i apologise for any errors in spelling and grammar. again, thankyou to those who reviewed, alerted and put this as their favourite. i enjoyed reading all your reaction to capella being a slytherin. do keep the reviews coming :)

disclaimer : i'm not j.k rowling in any shape or form (unfortunately) so i don't own anything, at all. everything goes to her and any attached companies.

also, happy birthday rupert grint 3

* * *

><p><span>Six Weeks Later – Capella's Point Of View<span>

She hadn't spoken to any of her family since the Sorting. She was too worried about their reactions. If the Sorting Hat has told her she resembled her ancestors, and from all the stories that her grandmother had told her of the Black family, that obviously meant she was bad, mental, psychotic. And surely war heroes wouldn't want a Slytherin as a daughter? Surely they would prefer a daughter who was a brave Gryffindor, or an intelligent Ravenclaw, or a loyal Hufflepuff? If Arthur and Roman (sorted into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively) had been shocked and slightly fearful at both Tom and herself being sorted into Slytherin, heck even the Slytherins didn't like her being in their house- referring to her as 'Slytherin's pet for her lycanthropy, she didn't want to find out how someone so close to her would react. Yet, Arthur and Roman had stayed best friends with them. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

With all this swimming in her mind, she went to extreme lengths, carefully avoiding her father by making sure she was the first to leave the room after every Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson, avoiding the key areas of the castle and grounds she knew her brother would be, and not sending an owl to her mother.

It had all worked well so far, until that morning in Defence Against The Dark Arts when her father handed her essay back to her with the note _'See me in my office at the end of the day' _pinned to the front. She froze with dread. Tom snatched the note from her essay and began to read.

"Nosey thing aren't you?" she joked faking annoyance, taking the note back and shoving it into the pocket in her robes.

"What you done?" he asked, smirking.

"Why would you assume I've done something wrong? I'm not that useless Tom"

"Well you got almost full marks on that essay, so it can't be about that. So what've you done?"

"Yeah… what've you done, Lupin?" Arthur laughed, turned around to lean on their desk.

"You both forget he's my Dad, it's probably just to ask how I'm getting on" she lied.

She had been saved by the bell then, something which wouldn't save her now as she made her way out of Charms class and to her father's office. Every corridor felt like a mile long as she walked through them, before finally reaching the door to her father's classroom. She exhaled heavily, before knocking the door.

"Come in."

The door creaked as she slowly pushed the door open. She tiptoed slowly to her father who was staring intently at the Grindylow tank in the corner. She stood silently next to him for a while, admiring the creature swimming amongst the reeds. They stayed like that for a while, in the silence, amusement on both their faces as the creature got itself tangled up in the weeds, but it was interrupted suddenly by a stumbling Teddy entering, who had just fallen over a leg of a desk. She suppressed a giggle as her brother walked straight up to the office and she could see him place himself in one of the armchairs through the door he left open.

"Your brother seems to be in a hurry" her father rolled his eyes mockingly, placing a hand on her shoulder and leading them both to the office also. "He'll eat all the sweets if we don't join him soon".

Capella sat down in the armchair next to Teddy; trying to steal one of the several chocolate frogs he had surrounded himself with, as their father leant on the desk amusement on his face once again as he watched them.

"So Pell, how has Hogwarts been for you so far?" her father asked.

She looked up, surprised at his question. "Err; yeah … it's been great".

"And how have lessons been? Not too hard I hope"

"No, no" she declared. "They're fine, I like them. Professor Flitwick said I was quite good at Charms the other day, but I don't think he had high expectations. He said something about Mum and fire, but I couldn't really hear him".

Her father laughed. "And have you made any friends yet?"

"Yeah, a few, there's Tom Ogden who I sit next to in your lessons, Arthur Knight in front of us. And then there's Roman Grimm in Ravenclaw…"

"Bobby's brother?" Teddy interrupted with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Yeah, we all sat with each other on the train. It's usually me and Tom together though, as Arthur and Roman have friends from their own houses. The girls in my dorm are okay, I suppose".

"I see". Her father fetched a red envelope out of his jacket, and traced his finger along the edge. "So, nothing's been bothering you?"

She felt her heart physically stop. She had completely forgotten about why she could be there thanks to her father's distracter questions. _He should be a Muggle detective not a teacher_, she thought. So he knew why she had been ignoring them all. Twiddling her thumbs, she hung her head.

" no, nothing. Why?"

She could see from the corner of her eye Teddy lean forward in his chair to stare at the letter.

"Is that what I think it is?" he began, smirking.

"I wasn't going to give you this. I thought it was a bit harsh for you. Told her to give you some time to actually settle into- but she insisted that I did, and well you know how stubborn your mother can be, and it's best not to let it fester for too long. We'll let your mother explain, shall we?"

He handed her the red envelope, her face flushing a deep crimson as he brother at her side barked out a laugh, and got more comfortable as if enjoying the view. Suddenly, the letter in her hand started to shriek in her mother's voice.

"_CAPELLA DORA LUPIN, HOW DARE YOU NOT WRITE TO ME. WHAT IN GODRIC'S NAME GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT YOU BEING SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN WOULD MAKE US LOVE YOU ANY LESS?! MERLIN, PELL, AND TO TRY AND IGNORE US?! YES, WE'VE GUESSED THE REASON WHY YOU HAVEN'T SAID A SINGLE WORD TO ANY OF US. YOU DO REALISE YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU, MERLIN, EVERYONE HAS BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU. BLOODY HELL, PELL… URGH YOU'RE LIKE YOUR FATHER WITH YOUR DECISIONS, DO YOU KNOW THAT? REMEMBER, BEING IN SLYTHERIN IS NOT A BAD THING AND IT CERTAINLY DOES NOT MEAN YOU'RE A BAD PERSON. YOU'RE GRANDMOTHER IS A SLYTHERIN… IS SHE A TERRIBLE PERSON? I EXPECT A LETTER FROM YOU, THE ONE I SHOULD HAVE RECEIVED, IN THE UPCOMING WEEK. IF I DON'T, I SWEAR DOWN PELL, I WILL COME INTO THE SCHOOL MYSELF AND HEX YOU."_

The letter shortly gave an irritated sigh, and then tore into several tiny pieces, before disappearing altogether. She sat frozen, heart beating so furiously in her chest that her ears (which she knew would be bright red and was thankful her hair were covering them) actually hurt from the throbbing of the beat. She could hear Teddy snickering from the side of her, and watched how her father strode over, taking a chocolate frog from Teddy, and sitting on the arm of her chair.

"Now it's your turn to tell us your side" he whispered gently, encouragingly. He was in his father mode, she thought, the one where she couldn't help but tell him everything, and she knew he would sit there listening, taking in her every word, then he would smile and say something smart and it would all be alright again. That's when she found herself rambling.

"Well, it's just… no one ever has anything nice to say about Slytherins. They're always the bad guys. In all the stories I've been told by everyone, the bad guy is the Slytherin. With you and your friends it was Snape, for Harry it was Malfoy, Teddy's got that _Morris_ he doesn't get along with. But I understand that's partly because of the rivalry between the two houses, but they're still the enemies. And then there are all the stories about the war, the majority of those on Voldemort's side were in Slytherin, he was in Slytherin himself, so it doesn't exactly paint the house in a good light. So when I was sorted I just felt I'd ruined everything you all fought for, I mean, the daughter of war heroes and the goddaughter of Harry Potter to be sorted into Slytherin… I just felt like I was, I don't know, bad. No one likes a Slytherin; everyone thinks we're bad people. Did you see everyone's faces in the hall? They weren't exactly thrilled at my sorting. Even the Slytherins aren't too happy; they still bang on about how I'm their pet or mascot or something because of my ly…"

She quickly stopped, realising her next word. A look of pain flitted across her father's face.

"Anyway, I guess I always knew I would be sorted into Slytherin. I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor; I get scared at everything. I don't have a 'patient bone in my body' as Mum says, so that rules out Hufflepuff. I'm also most definitely not smart like a Ravenclaw. But Slytherin is me, I can see clearly how I belong there, but it doesn't make me feel brilliant when you're supposedly in the 'evil' house, so I felt like I had let you all down in a way, as if somehow everyone now expected me to turn, you know, bad".

The room was deadly silent. Both Teddy and her father were looking at her, and she felt uncomfortable under their gaze, their eyes displaying understanding, sympathy, and a mixture of other emotions she couldn't identify. She hung her head, unable to look at them any longer in fear she would start to cry. The silence drifted through the room, as if everything had been slowed down in motion. Suddenly, she felt her father's hand stroking the top of her head.

"Capella," he began with a sigh. "You have not let anyone down. No one is disappointed in you. Your mother's just angry that her 'baby' has not spoken to her in six weeks, after being in contact with her every day. I believe many of those 'bad Slytherins' you refer to acted on their dark side because of two reasons. One, they acted on their beliefs and views of how our world should be, and that just so happened to be the same views Voldemort held. Secondly, it was an escape to fit in. I agree, Slytherin is singled out by the prejudice beliefs of other houses based on the odd one or two members of the past, and when you experience prejudice you believe to be on your own, that there is no one at your side. Now, imagine. Along comes a group who offers you a chance to be a part of something; a group which have also experienced this prejudice and they want to make a world in which this does not happen to them again, however cruel or immoral their methods may be. Certainly you would join, just to feel like someone knows what you're going through. Yet, as time goes on, their methods get more vile and horrid, and you don't agree in how they are treating others, but if you leave and disagree with them, this treatment you see done to others will be done to you. So out of fear of trying to belong, you stay. I know I've certainly experienced something similar myself." He paused. "Someone I knew used to say; 'we've all got both light and dark inside us, what matters is the part we choose to act on'. You are not a bad person, Capella, just because of a sorting; it's qualities in yourself that make you who you are. The qualities that Slytherin value, do not have to necessarily lead to negative outcomes. Determination, ambition, resourcefulness, intelligence – those can all be positive characteristics. And let's face it, each house have each had their fair share of evil; Slytherin are more willing to accept that they've got, shall we say, a _past_."

"And besides," Teddy interrupted. "If anyone says anything about you again, I'll show them some of my best hexes, maybe introduce my fist to their face a few times. I can definitely get Gulliver to get his beater bat on them…"

Both Teddy and Capella burst into laughter. Their father joined in, although whilst shooting a warning glance to Teddy. Her father was right. Always was. Her mother would say that was an annoying habit he picked up off her when they had had children. She never understood what her mother meant by that. Smiling up at her father, she had forgotten why she had been so worried about being in Slytherin.

"Now, don't you have friends and a certain Weasley girl you should be with?" her father's eyes glinted.

They both stood up. Teddy blushed furiously and walked out the room shouting back "Why does everything turn into embarrassing me?"

She giggled as her father winked. She strolled towards the door but was stopped by her father's voice.

"Are you sure everything is well now?"

She smiled. "…Yeah"

His small smile lit up his face. "Well, I suppose I should let you get back to your common room and let you start that letter to your mother or she'll kill the both of us".


	18. Time Of The Month

hi, i know i haven't updated in a while, and i'm sorry, but september hasn't exactly been a good month for me personally, and if i had wrote any sooner i would've killed all the characters off. but i'm back, and that's not what happens, don't worry. i'm sorry this is short as well, it's kind of a filler, and i don't think there are that many chapters (off the top of my head i can think of two chapters before it ends), which is really sad as i've enjoyed writing this, it was my first one. but i might do a similar kind of story, as i now have different ideas on how their life could've gone if they had survived.

i'm also thinking about changing my username to something more harry potter related, more remus lupin related. i don't know, its a thought.

disclaimer : i don't own harry potter, never have. i also have no rights to the band- imagine dragons. but i do recommend you listen to their stuff, especially 'radioactive' and 'on top of the world'. i just wanted to include them as i love their music, and the band name kind of fits for a harry potter story.

as usual, thanks for the reviews and alerts and favourites. i've been getting a lot of author favourites which really means a lot. it's all appreciated and i like to hear what you think, so keep them coming :) anyway, i hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p><span>Time Of The Month – Remus' Point of View<span>

Remus lay sprawled on the settee, his right arm covering his eyes, head pounding, barely moving - already feeling the effects of the approaching of the next day's full moon. The house was unusually quiet for a lazy August afternoon; usually there would be visitors or loud odd music from one of the rooms or some sort of crashing sound from something newly broken. Silence was unheard of in the Lupin household, and he was taking full advantage of this.

He was then surprised, however, to feel a pair of arms snake around his chest, and soft lips press underneath his left ear, the clear scent of bubble-gum wafted through his nose.

"You're home early"

"Booked a few days off work" Dora whispered.

"Mm"

"I love you" she reminded him, snuggling into his side more, squishing them both on the settee.

"Mm"

He heard her sigh, and felt her flutter her eyelids close. They both knew how difficult the full moon was starting to become now, especially on his mood. The first night of the cycle had always been the worst; he would get extremely short tempered, self-degrading, couldn't stand any loud noises and would now sleep all day. She was using her tactic of reminding him how much she, how much everyone he knew loved him, seeking out the positive thoughts left in his mind, but today he had no patience for it.

The silence hung around the house, as the two lay peacefully. A breeze flew through the window and he felt Dora shudder against him. He wrapped his free arm around her, and kissed her forehead. He titled his head down, and saw she still had her eyes closed, but was smiling her well-known smile.

"You've been smoking" it wasn't a question.

"Mm, had one… or two, full moon" he admitted. There was no point in lying.

"You can't use your 'time of the month' as an excuse. It'll kill you; it's a dirty habit…"

"That's not what I remember you saying back in the days of '95 at Grimmauld Place"

She lightly slapped the top of his head lazily, both of them quietly laughing. The silence resumed as they settled further into the settee, their breathing the only thing daring to be heard in the silence. Dora started to draw small circles onto his chest, and the rhythmic pattern felt soothing. He could feel himself becoming cheerful slightly, the presence of his wife he thought, and it made him miss the hustle and bustle that usually accompanied his little family.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Well Teddy said he wasn't going to visit today, he spent all day house hunting with Victoire, trying to find somewhere now that he's on Auror wages".

"What about Capella?"

"She's staying at Mum's tonight so she can get her injections ready for the full moon tomorrow- _her_ Arthur is taking her to a concert tomorrow, Imagine Dragons I think they're seeing. It's easier to apparate to Arthur's from Mum's, so she won't feel too ill-"

"Is it just Arthur going?" he interrupted, his attention fully alert at the mention of his daughter's boyfriend.

"Yes… why?"

"She's seventeen, are you sure-"

"Oh, has the over protective father finally revealed itself?" she teased.

He didn't laugh back. "You were like this with Ted"

"Remus, she'll be fine. Don't worry. They've been going out for a little over a year, and have been friends since they were eleven. You used to like the poor boy until she brought him to Lily's birthday party. 'One of my best students is Arthur Knight' you used to say. Besides, she's a sensible girl, too much like her father… I was doing far worse things when I was her age…"

"That's what I dread…"

She slapped his head lightly again. "You should be relaxing, rather than worrying over nothing. They're grown up now, they can take care of themselves… they don't need us"

His wife sound wistful, he knew how much she missed her 'babies'. He did too. He missed the age when he could read stories to them and impress them with magic. Now, they were starting to lead lives of their own.

"Come on, let's go to bed" Remus stood up, holding out his hand to Dora, who took it obligingly. "I'm exhausted, and your hair is black. I think we both need some rest"

She smiled mischievously back.


	19. At Last

hi everyone, just a quick author's note this time.

thank you to all those who reviewed, alerted and put this, and me, as your favourite. it always makes me smile when i get the notification and i really appreciate it. i think i had one of the best reviews i've ever received for the last chapter saying i have a similar style of writing to j k rowling. it was the only review i couldn't reply to, so i just wanted to say thank you :) keep them coming :)

also, i'm giving you the chance to say what you would like to see in the next chapter. maybe capella's wedding ? an appearance of a little lupin ? i already have my idea for the last two chapters (which will be soon i'm afraid), so i wanted to give this opportunity to you to say what you would like to see.

now, on with the story...

* * *

><p>At Last – Teddy's Point Of View<p>

Teddy Remus Lupin had always thought himself to be a brave person. He was known for it, being an Auror and an offspring of a Marauder. He would always say he would try something once, and nothing really terrified him. But this did.

Weddings were always joyous occasions in his unconventional family. He could remember Harry and Ginny's wedding quite well, all the fun, the laughter, all the food. Sometime after, he had admitted to his mother that he didn't like his 'big brother' Harry marrying Ginny, and that he had wanted to marry Ginny himself when he was older because he liked her hair – something which always brought a laugh to the many Weasley gatherings. Plus, he had seen the photos of his parents wedding; they both had looked so euphoric and he had never seen his father look so young, nor his mother's hair so bright. Now however at twenty five, in this empty room in the back of the church, he felt sick with nerves like he had never felt before rather than excitement as he tried fixing his tie with shaky hands, ready for his own wedding to the girl most of his family had placed bets on him marrying several years ago.

A quiet knock at the door startled Teddy out of his thoughts, and he turned to see his father leaning against the doorframe, hands in pockets, a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Dad?"

"Everything okay in here?"

Teddy mustered up the best smile he could in response, as he watched his father slowly walk in, leaning himself against the bay of the window, watching him back intently. He felt like he was at school again, waiting for his father's response to some mischief he had been caught doing, and he felt too uncomfortable and nervous to keep eye contact. He went back to messing with his tie, trying to get the knot the perfect size.

"You know, Ted" his father started after some time had passed. "The day you were born, your mother insisted you were like me".

"Yeah?"

"I disagreed with her, of course. You remind me too much of your mother, both in looks, personality and ability, to be like me. But… standing here now… I think I finally see what she sees."

Teddy turned his head towards his father, clear confusion on his face. His father laughed.

"Did you ever see the photograph that your grandfather took just before I married your mother?"

"Err… no, I don't think so, why?"

"I look exactly like you do now. As nervous as I would be facing a dragon without my wand, but without the neon yellow hair, which, by the way, I don't think Victoire will be pleased with".

Teddy swallowed. His father had this ability to read everyone like a book, and it wasn't so helpful that he took after his mother and his emotions were on his sleeve. He undid his tie, and laughed nervously; raking a hand through his hair and changing it back to his usual turquoise.

"So I should be this nervous then?"

"It's only natural son, you ask any man".

"That makes me feel slightly better. But all I keep thinking of is something going wrong. She'll change her mind. We'll be at the altar, and she'll say no, confess she loves someone else, or just not turn up at all..."

"There's nothing to worry about. She's right next door in the other room, probably worrying over the same thoughts as you"

The men were interrupted by the door swinging open, a flustered Capella walked into the room, straight to the mirror. Her long wavy hair, was sticking up in odd places, and her full fringe had a white feather peeking out. Her bridesmaid dress, a dark red Grecian floor length dress, hung to her all creased. She muttered inaudible words, as she lifted the skirt of her dress to reveal a holster on her leg holding her wand, which she took out and started to fix her appearance. Teddy looked to his father in confusion, and saw the exact same look of confusion staring back, although his eyes held a glint of amusement.

"Pell, what the Helga's going on?" Teddy asked.

"Oh," it was then she seemed to notice the two standing in the room. "Vic sent me to check on the doves for the ceremony, only, somehow they had escaped their cage. I tripped up trying to catch one and got myself caught in one of the chairs. I swear I'll hex those Potter boys… I don't care if they're family…" she trailed off, staring back into the mirror and fixing her dress.

He heard his father laugh and he couldn't help but stifle laughter himself. Capella glared at them both through the mirror, then deciding she was happy with how she looked, stuffed her wand in the holster, and sat next to their father on the bay.

"Pre warning" she said. "Mum's about to come in, and since Grandma Weasley won't let her help out, she's well…"

"Psychotic?" Teddy finished.

"Bordering" Capella laughed.

The door to the room swung open again to reveal their mother, her long navy blue evening gown and her shoulder length curled blonde hair, agreed upon for today, flowing behind her. She stopped in the doorway, and noticed the three lounging around, a disgruntled look forming on her face. Teddy quickly hurried to do up his tie, trying to stay unnoticed, but being the groom, it was too late. His mother was in front of him within two strides.

"Teddy you should be ready by now, we're about start!" she said, fixing his tie. "Capella, you should be with the best men… go on!"

Capella stood quickly, rolling her eyes, walking up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You look very handsome Ted. Good luck!" and she sped out the room.

His mother continued to fix his tie, staring up at him with a smile on her face. "Look at you, all grown up now. A job and house of your own, and now you're getting married. It only seems like yesterday you were crawling around the place, doesn't it Remus?"

"Indeed"

The room fell silent as she finished his tie and smoothed out the invisible greases in his suit.

"We're so proud of you, Ted, and we love you so, so much" his mother held a tear in her eye as she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know" he smiled back. "I love you both too. Now come on, let's get me married".

* * *

><p>She had never looked more beautiful, he thought to himself, as he held her now, dancing to their first song. He noted everything about her, her softly curled blonde hair, her beautiful white dress, petals at the top and flowing at the bottom, her smile, her eyes. She laughed at his expression and buried her head in his shoulder. He saw his parents smiling on from one of the tables, his mother's head on his father's shoulders. He saw his sister sitting in her boyfriend's lap, giggling into his ear. He saw Harry and Ginny on the same table, Ginny pecking his cheek.<p>

"I guess I'm an honorary Lupin now" Victoire whispered into his ear, leaning back to smile up at him.

He looked back round to his family, and then looked into her eyes, smiling. "Yeah, I guess you are… Mrs Victoire Lupin".

"Hmm Mrs Victoire Lupin… it has a ring to it, I like it"

He smiled back, kissing her cheek. "Welcome to the Lupin's"

* * *

><p>* oh, if anyone of you want to see what their dresses would look like, message me and i'll show you the pictures i have saved :)<p> 


	20. Only In A Nightmare

i'm so sorry it's taken this long to update this story, it's just been a very hard few months for me what with ucas and a recent loss, so i haven't thought of this so much. plus i don't want this to end, so dragging it out is kind of soothing to my mind. but now i'm ill, i decided to finish the half i had already written and publish it today.

again, thanks to all those who even looked at this story & to **SweetDeamon** who has helped me a lot, and has fantastic stories :)**  
><strong>

enjoy !

* * *

><p><span>Only In A Nightmare – Tonks' Point of View<span>

The sunlight was streaking through a gap in the curtain, shining straight into Tonks' eye as she tried her best to remain asleep. It had been a hard day shift at the Ministry, both physically and emotionally, after the Auror department were asked to investigate a tip off of suspected werewolves planning intentional attacks on residents of a small country town in Wales. The case came too close to home for Tonks, especially after many of the members brought in for questioning knew of her husband, and referred to him as the mangy runt who wanted to play human. She thought the changes in the law for better werewolf rights they had tiresomely campaigned for and Kingsley had put into place immediately would finally put a stop to these sort of planned attacks, but it seemed she had been proven wrong.

Groaning, Tonks rolled onto her side to avoid the nuisance light, and grabbed more cover from the other side of the bed. She felt no warmth from the covers, and sticking her arm out and feeling the other side of the bed, there was no body emitting heat like he usually did. Opening her eye slowly, the sight confirmed her thoughts. Remus wasn't there. She sat up in the bed tucking a stray piece of ginger hair behind her ear, head feeling fuzzy as she tried to think of a reason why he wasn't there. Facing her clock on the bedside table, her thoughts came back to her as the one big hand just pointed past a small full moon and the tiny hands showed ten past two in the afternoon.

"The full moon" she whispered in realisation. "Merlin..."

She was filled with instant guilt. This moon had been the first one she had slept through since she knew of her feelings for Remus way back in 1995. It had pained her to know how much pain he was going through, and she made sure she was always the first face he saw when he came back. She quickly threw her dressing gown on and ran, almost falling down the stairs, to find him. Searching all of the lower levels of the house, and seemingly missing the newspaper lying across the kitchen floor, she found no sign of him.

'_Strange..._' she thought. '_He is always back early, where can he be?'_

Checking and double checking everywhere she thought possible and receiving no reply from her patronus to him, fear started to fill her as she stuck her head in the fireplace as her last option.

"Teddy?"

She heard some sort of object fall over and more rustling, before the frantic face of Teddy appeared before her vision, brown hair all over the place, reminding her so much of a mix between his father and godfather.

"Mum! Thank Godric! I've been trying to contact you for ages!" he said, regaining his breath.

Tonks breathed in heavily, having the feeling of dread wash over her. "I accidently fell asleep after work, what's happened? Are you okay? Is it Vic?"

"No no, we're fine, better than fine actually" he mumbled off blushing slightly as his hair turned red. "Have you seen it? Is Dad there? Has he read the Prophet?"

"That's what I was about to ask you" she whispered, feeling faint. "Your father hasn't returned home yet, have you seen him?"

Teddy stood as still as a statue, mouth hanging open, as all colours drained from his face and he returned back to his natural appearance.

"Vic contact Pell, we need to get moving" he looked away from Tonks; calling to Victoire who Tonks assumed was upstairs by the way he was facing.

She heard a muffled voice on the line, and Teddy replied back "No, Mum hasn't seen him"

Tonks began to become frustrated. "Ted Remus Lupin, you will tell me what's going on now! I have the right to know if your father, as it seems, is concerned"

"It's probably nothing, Dad probably is okay… just" Teddy dismissed with his hand. "Last night… I can't believe you haven't been told… last night, there was a breakout in Azkaban… Mum, Greyback escaped under the full moon… and… his human form was spotted in this area after dawn"

She felt faint. No! This couldn't be! A buzzing sound passed through her as she fell out of the fire, onto the settee. She felt numb. She felt nothing. She closed her eyes, and a single tear fell from her eye. Suddenly, she heard the fire roar, and a pair of arms engulfed her.

"It'll all be okay, Mum" the voice of Teddy whispered. "Nothing might have happened. It's just a precaution, we know what Greyback's like with grudges".

She nodded in agreement, and broke from his grip. Turning to him, she pulled her wand out of her dressing gown pocket. "We need to find him. I'll get changed. I'll see you back at yours where we'll organise a plan."

* * *

><p>The plan they had formed was to find the large barn Remus usually transformed in, and check the surrounding areas in case he was hurt and tried to return home. Then, they would check around the homes of family and friends, until finally the Shrieking Shack. It was decided that searching together would be better, rather than in smaller groups with the amount of land they had to search.<p>

About five minutes after planning, Tonks found herself in a muddy field. The grass reached to her middle as she scanned the distance for some sort of barn. She morphed taller, again and again, still finding no sign of a barn.

"Over there!" Capella shouted, pointing into the far distance.

Still unable to see anything, Tonks looked over to her daughter who was staring at everyone's faces, becoming more confused where everyone bore the same expression as Tonks was sure was on her face.

"Where? I can't see a thing?!" Teddy roared back.

"It's over there. Pfft, just follow me." Capella stormed through the grass, Teddy following behind.

Tonks began to walk, still confused, when Arthur Knight turned to her. "Her senses are heightened around the full moon. I tell you, I can't get away with a thing at home during this period."

Tonks forced a laugh, the situation to dire to make anything funny. "I think that's only partly the reason, having two metamorphmagus' and Aurors littered throughout your family, it tends to make you notice the finer details"

Arthur smiled back as they caught up with the others. They had walked for several hours searching through the grass. They saw no sign of Remus anywhere and Tonks began to become more worried. Her husband was a man of ritual, and detested being late for anything, which is what made this scenario even more terrifying. What if something serious had happened to him? What if he would never recover? She couldn't bear life without him.

"Pell, send a patronus to Dad. Yours is bigger in size and maybe we can see where it goes".

Capella nodded, swishing her wand. Her dragon appeared from the end and flew into the distance, Capella watching it like a hawk. Her eyes seemed to freeze on a spot, to the right of where they were heading.

"…He's not in the barn" she whispered, a horrified expression on her face. "This way"

She lead the way again, almost at a sprinting pace. This wasn't good. Tonks felt her heart beating fast, and the head become dizzy again. She sprinted carefully after her daughter, sending patronuses every once in a while to keep the path ahead of them to see where he was.

They soon stumbled across a large muddy lake in the middle of the grass. She looked around the area. She could see why Remus chose to transform here; the isolation and the quiet. Seeing Capella's head turn, all the colour drain out of her face, and holding on to Arthur, Tonks stared in the direction her daughter had just seen and which Teddy was running to. Sticking out of the edge of the grass that surrounded the lake… was a leg.

Running with all her might, as if it would get her there quicker, she collapsed onto the chest of the body, feeling the usual tingle it came with touching him. She looked over him, all noises becoming muffled as she took in what she saw. It was him alright, yet he was hardly recognisable. Eyes closed, his cheek torn, blood dripping from several parts of his body soaking his clothes, his other leg twisted at a horrific angle. She hadn't realised she had let out a painful scream until her eyes became cloudy with tears.

She scooped his chest into her arms, soaking herself in his blood.

"Teddy… help me get his legs – carefully!" she wondered how she sounded so calm, when a mere half a second ago she had broken into pieces.

She watched her son gather Remus' legs, almost losing the colour in his face again.

"Pell, Arthur. Contact Harry, Gran and the Weasleys and tell them what's happened. Make sure Harry and Kingsley get posters of that monsters face everywhere, this was Greyback… his markings are all over your father." She heard the pair apparate as she stared at a new half moon bloodied scar on his neck, so similar to the one on his shoulder.

"Ted, we're going to apparate your father to St Mungo's, I don't care how much he hates hospitals… it is the only option which will save him."

Teddy nodded, preparing himself.

"This will almost definitely splinch your father, and it's not going to be a pretty sight Ted, I know you haven't seen it yet, so be prepared" she whispered, a tear leaking down her face.

"Mum, he'll be okay. It's Dad – look how much he's been through…"

"I know, Ted. He has no choice in the matter."


	21. Better Endings

remember me?

i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. i've been so busy with college essays and exams, and ucas - the bane of my life. but i have 3 offers from unis and an interview soon for my preferred choice so yay :) i've also had problems trying to continue this fanfiction on - i don't know it seems the ideas i think of don't seem as good as my earlier chapters, and i realise now that the last chapter was awful. so i apologise for it - i can't even bring myself to look at it :L i also have a different view of what their lives would be like after the war if they had survived, so i'm thinking about starting a new fanfic and writing about that - sound like a good idea ? i'm still carrying on with this one, don't worry. the new one will be a similiar style, just better edited i think with slightly better narrative.

again thanks to those who have stuck with this story and left reviews while i've been gone - and those who alerted and put this as your favourite. thank you.

disclaimer: nope, still not mine.

* * *

><p><span>Better Endings - Tonks' Point of View<span>

It had been almost three weeks since the dreadful incident, and time had paced in a slow, agonising torture like Tonks had not felt even felt under the Cruciatus Curse before. Every little stir, every little close call… her heart couldn't take much more. She had every faith in both her husband's recovery and the Healers at St Mungo's, the amount of times they had patched the pair of them up she had no doubt of their abilities, yet he was still unconscious, bandaged to high heaven. Each second he lay there lifeless was excruciating, each second he lay there was another second closer to the warnings …

… "_We've done all we can for now, it all depends on his waking. I'm afraid to say, Mrs Lupin, and it's only best that I am honest with you, that at this moment in time, it does not look good for your husband's health. There is - a week before Mr Lupin will have to begin taking the Wolfsbane. If he does not awaken, we cannot give it him… and I'm sorry, but if turns out to be the case, he will not survive the next full moon… He has a week."_

She ran a hand through her mousy brown hair and then began to play with her wedding band, staring off into space. Three days. He had three days before he should start taking the Wolfsbane. She tried to occupy her time by telling Remus the tales of the day, or cleaning. Merlin! She had never cleaned up so much in all her life in those times where other people came to pay him a visit, and she was told to go home and rest. All she wanted to do was keep her mind off the impending deadline, because thinking negatively was making her impatient for his awakening (which she knew in her heart he would), and she was a Hufflepuff. Hufflepuffs were not impatient.

The sound of murmuring and a Quill writing on parchment filled the tiny hospital room. Her daughter (sat sideways in one of the uncomfortable chairs surrounding the bed looking out the window) was working on her novel, talking as the Quill wrote. Capella's face was blank, void of all emotion as she prattled away to the pen, almost as if her mouth was speaking without recognition of the brain. Yet Tonks knew her daughter too well not to notice the little changes. Her mouth had now become slightly turned down, but there was a definite glow that hung around the air wherever she went, and although her eyes were dark, blotchy and red, they still held a twinkle, as if she held some sort of blissful secret. It was a contrasting image looking at her daughter, and Tonks knew she had seen that look before – more recently for the past weeks in Teddy, their son, ever since he had revealed they'd be Grandparents for the first time.

Tonks tore her mind away from the thought as the Healer, a young woman with an optimistic personality and beautiful red wavy hair, came in to the room for the routine procedure of checking over Remus. Her movement around the room became an oddity to the stillness that had consumed it for the hours previous, and as Tonks watched her, she felt lightheaded.

"It looks very promising today, Mrs Lupin" the young mediwitch smiled. "His pulse has returned to normal, and I definitely saw his eyelashes twitch."

"That's great, thank you" Tonks replied, hardly any emotion in her voice. As great as the young girl was, she had exclaimed the same thing for the past few days.

The Healer smiled brightly, returning her attention back to Remus, before she noticed Capella in the corner who had stopped talking and was staring at her father intently. The young witch seemed too occupied in her thoughts to notice the Healer's gaze turn to shock and awe, and this sight had brought the first real smirk on to Tonks' face in a long while.

"You're C.D Lupin!"

Capella looked at the witch in shock, almost jumping from the sudden squeal from the mediwitch.

"You're C.D Lupin! The Author! The first witch to have three books in the top 10 of Blotts' Best Books!"

Capella continued to stare on, confused. "Err, yeah. That was me. Capella Dor…"

"I know who you are, I love your work! The Bloody Knight of Kelech-moor is my favourite" the mediwitch seemed to notice the Quill and parchment floating mid-air, her excitement clear on her face. "Is that a new novel you're working on?"

Tonks watched her daughter's eyes follow the direction of the Healer's attention, before Tonks picked up one of the cards to cover the laughter bubbling up at the Healer's retort. It was quite clear on Capella's face that she had not anticipated for this reaction, and she looked as if she was about to fight a dragon without her wand.

"Yes, well kind of, yes" Capella mumbled, running a hand through her long hair. "I'll – I'll send you a copy of it once-once I'm done, if-if you like?"

The mediwitch froze. "You would do that? Oh Merlin, thank you, thanks so much…. That would be wonderful… a C.D Lupin book before everyone else… wow, Merlin… thank you, you're so kind… and so famous!"

"I'm not that famous really…not at all really…" Capella blushed from the attention.

"Oh!" the mediwitch said it remembrance. "Will you be changing your name to Knight now? I read it in Witch Weekly on my break this morning, front page you are. I suppose you will, after all…"

"No! no" Capella blushed furiously this time, glancing a look to Tonks' way. This sparked Tonks' attention. "It'll change, but, err probably keep it for the books, err saves confusion…"

"Right, quite right. Gosh, the wealthy Knight family, I used to dream about marrying the eldest brother, Cai… few years ahead of me in Hogwarts. Well anyway, thank you so much. I can't believe I've met you. My friends will not believe me!" she paused at the door, regaining some professionalism. "And I was right about Mr Lupin. He seems to be coming out of unconsciousness. I'll send the Healer in charge of Mr Lupin's health in here straight away".

The two Lupin women, stared shocked at her last retort, and moved even closer to the bed. Sure enough, the once lifeless Remus was beginning to stir. He blinked his blurred eyes furiously, and squinted into the harsh light of the room. He looked around the room; a confused look on his face before turning towards the two people crowded around his bed, and Tonks could feel her heart throbbing in her chest. He was fine. He was safe.

"Dad"  
>"Remus, sweetheart…"<p>

Remus rolled his shoulders, wincing slightly. His hand gripped her's just a little bit tighter, and she saw he did the same to Capella with her left hand. his eyes widened slightly and he turned to stare at Capella. She blushed like she had before, and gave her father a look Tonks hadn't seen in years - the look of "I was going to tell you..." - the one she had used countless of times in her Hogwarts years when caught doing something she shouldn't have been.

"A ring? How long have I been out?"

Capella couldn't contain her smile, as she tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear. "I'd like to officially tell you when we're not in Mungo's, someplace nice"

Tonks' eyes widened in delight, in realisation - how did she overlook the clues that easily? Wasn't she an Auror? She almost squealed. She was however stopped in her joy when she heard his voice again.

It came out in almost a whisper, a hoarse sound which was filled with discomfort and an obvious dislike.

"You know… I… hate… hospitals, Nymphadora".

She laughed in disbelief. "You git, you could've died!"

"But I didn't... you can't get rid of me that easily. Til death do us part is what you made me promise".

"I'll try poison next time then".

And just like that, he was fine. They were fine.


	22. Flora Lupin

hi everyone, i hope you don't hate me. sorry i haven't updated in so long. as an apology, this one is quite long. so quick catch up: i got into the uni i wanted to, and i've been planning ideas for another story similar to this- as i've read quite a lot of fanfics now and my ideas of their lives if they had survived the war (which they almost did) has changed. i can now confirm there are three chapters left of this, which is quite sad since it was my first time writing. again, thanks to those who have put this one their favourites, alerted and left reviews. keep them coming! also, if would be nice if you could check out my other remadora stories too. okay enough chat, on with the stories.

disclaimer: nope, anything you recognise still isn't mine- oh well, i'll keep on wishing.

* * *

><p><span>Flora Lupin – Teddy's Point Of View<span>

They say that when you have your first child it is one of the most glorious moments of your life. Over the past few months Teddy reckoned he had heard more baby stories than in his entire life, even after watching the Weasley clan grow with every new addition. He couldn't walk into a room without hearing such stories about his childhood from his mother, grandmother, his honorary grandmother Molly and occasionally Ginny- who only had the intention of embarrassing Ted.

"Do you remember me telling you, Tonks, when it was our first time babysitting Ted whilst you were away for your anniversary and as Harry got Teddy ready for a bath he just let loose and peed all over him? Soaked Harry through! And you just giggled Ted it was so funny!"

"I think you were about 4, Ted, when George managed to convince you that there was a dragon in the back room of the joke shop. He told you its name was Molly, oh the fun we had with that..."

Yes, he had heard plenty of _those_ stories. But it wasn't as if he wasn't excited about his own little addition; a little Lupin just as gorgeous as its mother with obnoxiously bright hair. No, he was looking forward to it, almost gleefully. Now though, he couldn't explain the new feeling that had arisen when his daughter had been placed in his arms. She was tiny, and felt immensely fragile for the clumsy man. He had no real experience with babies. He was useless.

It was a week after New Year's when she went into labour. They had decided to visit his sister for an hour or two, and like any time he had visited Capella, they ended up staying the whole day. The finest Ogden's, courtesy of her friend Tom, and the pumpkin juice for Vic had been opened as they poured over seating arrangements and centre pieces for her wedding to Arthur Knight. Away on family business in Australia for a month, Capella had gushed over having Ted's, a man's, opinion on details for the big day and it had made Vic glow reminiscing over their wedding. It had been an overly surprising pleasant day. Literally walking through the front door of their home, Vic had started to complain about stomach pains. They spent the next hour trying all sorts of methods to relax, already falling for the Braxton Hicks before, until the waters had broken and they had hurried to St Mungo's.

That was when the doubt kicked in.

He was too young to be a father, and a responsible one at that. Granted, he was 27 years of age, older than his mother, grandmother, godfather and his godfather's father when they all had had their children. But he wasn't father material. Inheriting his mother's clumsiness which she blamed on being a Metamorphmagus meant he broke everything he came into sight with, even himself. He was still like his 6 year old self, pulling pranks and causing mischief in the Auror office and wherever possible. Who would really consider him a responsible person to look after a child's life? Not Teddy.

"I recognise that face."

He was broken out of his reverie by his mother's voice at the door. Her face was illuminated by a giant grin, small wrinkle lines by her eyes which were shining with unshed happy tears. Teddy weakly smiled up to her, and nodded his head to welcome her into the room. With a quick speed she was by his side, leaning over to get a closer look at the pink bundle in his arms. She tucked a strand of her long bobbed dirty blonde hair behind her ear, and then stroked the little girl's cheek.

"So this is the little un' that's been keeping her grandparents waiting" she whispered, giggling at the word grandparents. "Merlin, that makes me sound old."

"Wait 'til Gran hears us calling her great-gran."

His mother laughed. "I am sure she'll have a few choice words for you."

The room fell into a comfortable silence as both Lupins admired the new little addition to their mismatched family. The little girl gurgled in his arms as she kept falling in and out of sleep, making her grandmother laugh and her father smile.

"So go on, tell us. What's her name? How is Victoire?"

Teddy gleamed with pride. "Vic's fine. She did magnificently. They wheeled her into another room to do some check-ups, she should be back soon. And this little Miss," he pulled back the blanket, revealing a head of unchanging blonde hair. "This is Flora Madeleine Lupin, named in honour of her two grandmothers."

He watched his mother's grin widen, _impossible he thought_, and she wiped a loose tear from her eye. "Flora Lupin… slightly biased, but it's wonderful. She's a gorgeous little thing isn't she?"

He grinned up to his mother, and handed her Flora. Again, the baby gurgled up at her grandmother as she rocked her soothingly. He smiled slightly as he ruffled his hair, concentrating on his more natural colour for it to take, being too drained to think of a bright colour. He felt somewhat slightly relieved that his daughter was in his mother's arms, that way he couldn't do anything wrong- like drop the poor child. Though, his mother wasn't any better…

"Right. Spill."

"Sorry?" Ted asked, bemused.

"Normally, a new father is meant to be giddy. You on the other hand are sat there like you're about to puke up slugs. I told you, I know that face. Granted, I haven't seen it for years…" she mumbled quietly. "So go on, tell me."

Teddy stared at his mother for a long time. _Incredible, how did she always know?_ At 27, it still surprised him. Maybe it was a mother's intuition. He didn't always wear his emotions on his sleeve (or his hair colour), but she always knew. But how could his voice his fears to his mother? His mother- who in her time had been the only Auror to get accepted in years? His mother, who was trained to fear nothing?

"You're so much like your father, Teddy; it's actually quite scary at times." Teddy wondered where she was steering the conversation. "You have the exact look on your face when I told him I was pregnant with you, and when we found out about Pell's condition. Self-doubt and insecurity is written all over you. So what's bothering you?"

"I –I" _where did he begin?_ "I'm worried that, worried that I'm not going to be good enough for her. I mean, I'm too immature to be a father! No one ever looks at me and thinks responsibility. I'm like a 4 year old myself, still joking around with James and pulling pranks on Harry when he's in the office. That's not something a responsible and idol worthy father does. What if I drop her? I'm as clumsy as anything! I still have the bruise on my leg from falling over the chair in your kitchen. What if I hurt her? I couldn't do that to her, I'm useless."

"Ted, there is no way you are useless." She placed the baby in his arms again and sat on the next chair. "These are all plausible worries, I seem to remember your father and I having the exact same ones. He panicked over his condition affecting you both, and I'm not exactly the most graceful of people. But I'd say it worked out alright. I never dropped you like I do cups or my mother's wedding gift, and you don't howl once a month and like raw meat do you?"

Teddy laughed, feeling slightly relieved. "It's like it's still alive on a plate. I don't know how he can eat it."

They both gave an almighty laugh, causing little Flora to stir and whimper quietly. Teddy rocked his daughter in his arms, soothing her with nonsense words. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly, causing his mother to coo and a stupidly clumsy grin to appear on his face.

"Oh Teddy" his mother sighed, resorting back to his childhood nickname. "When you were born, my mother told me the only opinion that really matters is of the new life in your arms. And oh, listen."

He looked down at his daughter, sleeping soundly in his arms and holding onto his little finger with a vice like grip. His mother smiled.

"She seems to think you're doing a pretty good job so far." She kissed the side of his head. "Now, your father's on his way down, so are Gran and Pell. No doubt Fleur and Bill will be too… and of course Molly and the rest of them. I'll go and fetch everyone some tea, which I will levitate not carry so you can remove that look from your face, and leave you to have a moment's peace with this gorgeous little one, which you won't have now until she goes to Hogwarts."

She got out of her chair, and made her way to the door, mumbling "If she's anything like you Ted you'll be on constant alert."

"Mum?"

"Yes sweetheart?" she poked her head back through the door.

"Thanks."


	23. Knight To The Moon

i cannot remember the last time i updated, so i apologise for the long wait. i've had exams, but now i'm back. looking over this story, my writing style is truly awful so again i apologise. interestingly, whilst away, i found something which could be connected to my story.** between the lines** by **gilpin** and** mrstater **is really a lovely and humorous story, with the mention of sending goat related postcard puns, which connects to the meaning of capella's name (look it up on wikipedia). i've given rubbish answers in the past about why i chose capella for a name but i hope reading the wikipedia page you'll see traits and ideas you see in the character.

anyway thank you so much for reading, and don't forget to review!

the disclaimer still stands- i own nothing at all unfortunately. it's all j k rowling's.

* * *

><p><span>Knight to the Moon - Remus' Point Of View<span>

"And now it is time for the father daughter dance."

Nudged playfully by his wife, Remus stood to a round of applause as he approached his glowing daughter in the centre of the dance floor. She held her arms outstretched to him, smiling when he finally held her right hand and put his other on her back, making them both laugh as they dramatically swayed to the accompanying singer and orchestra.

Remus surveyed the room as he rested his cheek against the side of Capella's temple. They were essentially in a field, one of the vast amounts of land that the wealthy Knight family owned. It was secluded out in the middle of nowhere, exactly what they- or rather his son-in-laws parents- wanted, but it seemed his daughter has managed to hold her own. Her stamp was everywhere. The canopy, the fairy lights, the floating vanilla candles, the photos hanging on the tree branch centre pieces. It was homely and romantic; perfect for the wedding of Arthur Cador Knight and Capella Dora Lupin.

"Have you enjoyed today, Dad?" she asked suddenly, tilting her head back, looking at him.

"Oh yes," he smiled back. "It's been both a wonderful and scary day."

Looking up bemused, he breathily snorted. Gripped her hand firmly, he made them both sway more in time with the music.

"You're my daughter, my youngest child, and now you're married. You do not realise how incredibly proud and _old_ that makes me feel. I still remember that one evening when you were barely walking and you danced around the coffee table for hours."

Capella buried her head on her father's shoulder, laughing hysterically. "Godric, Dad, save the embarrassing memories please."

He joined in with her laughter, again turning them to sway in time with the music. From this new angle he caught sight of Dora at the head table with a fidgety baby Flora on her lap. They were both pointing in their direction, every so often Flora giving hand kisses to them. He watched Capella smile and blow a kiss back to her niece.

"It has been a fantastic perfect day for the both of you."

"Good. Arthur isn't too happy with the light green though, says it's 'too Slytherin' for his taste" she beamed something mischievously wicked at the mention of her new husband. "But I've allowed him to wear his Gryffindor socks, and he's somehow managed to get all the best men in them, even Tom and Roman… so he thinks we're equal now."

Remus felt the smirk on his face as he peered over the top of his 'old man glasses' which Dora had christened them. "Very cunning… you get that from your mother…"

"Too Slytherin for his taste," she murmured, sneaking a glance towards the drinks area where glancing over, Remus saw his new son-in-law wave a glass of Firewhisky vigorously in the air whilst talking. "I bet he forgot that I'm a Slytherin, and it would seem I'm certainly to his taste…"

As a private man no matter what influence Dora had on him relationship-wise, and more importantly her_ father_, he chose to ignore that last comment. It seemed Capella was thinking the exact same. Her face held the well-known pink tinge to the cheeks as she bit her bottom lip uneasily, the 'foot-in-mouth' look her mother always gave.

"Anyhow," he redirected "should it not be I who should ask you if you're enjoying _your _day after all?"

"I am," she smiled up to him. "I'm really happy."

And she did look ecstatically happy. She was beautiful. Her hair was long and wavy, with a white band across her forehead underneath her fringe. The dress was elegantly simple, tiny straps were linked to an upper half of intricate lace and an entirely backless dress- _too provocative_ _the father in him reminded_, then connected to the slightly puffed out chiffon trailing on the floor.

"That's all I can ask for…" he whispered, returning her smile and placing a kiss on her temple.

The music was coming to a slow close in the distance, yet Remus still felt as if there were a thousand words he could say to his daughter, and a proud sadness he had never realised before was creeping over his heart. His little girl was all grown up into the most incredible woman sometimes worryingly reminding him of a mix between his wife and mother-in-law, and was now a wife herself. He kissed the side of her face again and gripped onto her hand even tighter, feeling it reciprocated, never wanting to let go.

"Mum told me you're planning to retire soon."

"Mm… I have been thinking about it…"

"Why? You're an excellent teacher, Dad!"

"I'm not as young as I used to be Pell, I'm 67. My old werewolf bones are telling me I've done my time… and you know all the facts of my life span-"

"Well you can't! Not yet."

He smirked, peering over his glasses. "Oh?

Capella seemed to pause here, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She suddenly looked nervous, and this had him intrigued.

"Capella?"

She suddenly beamed at him, seemingly changing her mind, and then looked down to her stomach. "Well, I refuse to send this little one to Hogwarts and not have him taught by his Grandfather."

Remus stopped both their movement, utterly stunned and confused.

"You'd have found out sooner or later I suppose" she smiled sheepishly.

He choked. "You're-"

"Yeah" her smile widened. Moving a piece of her hair away from her face, she leant in closer. "I _was_ planning to make the announcement after my first check-up. I found out a few weeks ago. Arthur doesn't know yet so, you know, don't say anything will you? Plus it doesn't look very good if the bride is pregnant on her wedding day does it?"

It seemed to music had stopped and he could hear a dim round of applause surrounding him, drowned out by the news he had just received. He was frozen in position as he heard the singer make an announcement, the music starting again and guests joining them on the floor. A grin began to form on his face, as Capella was pulled out of his grasp by one of the wedding guests.

She called over her shoulder, skipping through the gathered dancers after the guest.

"So stick around, _Granddad_."

* * *

><p>lastly, to give you a heads up, i'm also planning to change my pen name to <strong>seekerrose <strong>in the week- partly because i've got bored of my old one and the new one is a part of my pottermore account, and i quite like it.


	24. Moon Fall

sorry i haven't updated in a while, you must hate me. i wasn't really happy with this story for a long time, and wasn't sure if i did want to continue at all. but i thought it was unfair on all of you who still favourite, and follow and leave reviews. you deserve an ending. i've been busy with my first year of university but have finally found time to write. i think i promised two chapters until it finished but i'm afraid this is the last chapter of the life of the lupins. thank you so much to everyone who stayed with this story. it was my first ever story and a learning curve in my own writing style (one of the reasons why i'm not happy with it- my writing is awful!) please check out my newer pieces of fanfiction (_twelve days of teddy_ and_ let her go)- _those are the pieces i am most proud of. i do have plans to write a reedited version of this but updated with my new ideas on how they would have lived if they had survived.

again, thank you. this is for you. and so long for now.

* * *

><p><span>Moon Fall – Tonks' Point of View<span>

The master bedroom was aglow by the light of the fire blazing in the fireplace and as she stared at the photo held in her hands, Tonks suddenly felt old. The woman in the photo, in a white summer dress and combat boots and her long hair glowing the brightest of pink, grinned through the passionately lengthy kiss with the older man with brown hair flecked with grey strands. Tonks watched as the woman's hands stranded themselves into his hair, pulling his head down further as the man's arms wrapped around her bottom and lifted her up, helping her wrap her legs around his hips. She could practically hear the wolf whistles from the pub onlookers in her mind even 32 years later. The thought made her smile.

It wasn't the traditional wedding photo, Tonks thought as she turned to her husband lying semi unconscious in the bed, but then again when had they ever been conventional?

She approached the bed as quietly as she could, only tripping once over a stray book by the bedpost. A newly retransformed Remus stirred, a murmur filled with agony, which immediately had Tonks sliding into the bed herself and cradling his head to her chest, stroking his face.

"Shh, Love, it's okay, it will all be okay…"

Remus's brow creased. "S'a bad one n't it?"

She snorted. Trust him to understate. "You could say that."

She heard him wince as he shifted into a different position, and she tried to hold him still as best she could.

"Try not to move too much, we don't want to make it worse. I've called the Healers… everybody is on their way-"

"There's nothing they can do. How bad is it?"

Tonks squeezed her eyes closed, and swallowed the lump in her throat. He was giving up already.

"Remus-"

"How bad is it, Dora?"

"… It's internal. You can see the blood through your skin. I can't get to it as you're ribs are in the way, and I'm not removing your ribs. It's too risky. The Healers are on their way. Just stay with me, Love."

"Mm… sleep."

Tonks frowned, confused. "You shouldn't want to sleep. I've given you an Awakening potion."

"Mm…"

She could hear his rattled breathing fill the room and she looked over to the clock on the bedside table. Half past 6 in the morning. Half an hour to go before the Healers came. She pressed a kiss to his temple. His fever had begun.

"You're shaking"

"…Dying"

"Don't." her voice shook. "Don't. Say. That. You're not escaping me that quickly."

"We knew it would 'appen soon, Dora, mm… I haven't been the same ssince the 'tack and I'm too old to keep going through transformat-"

"You're not old, Remus, Merlin's-"

"I am 59 years too old. 59 years older than I planned on living."

"Remus, don't, please, just-"

"It's my time, darling," he reached out for her hand. "Just, just hold me."

Tears were making fast tracks down her face as she clung to him with all she had. She felt him place a kiss on her hand, and clutch onto her fingers. She wanted the Healers to get their arses moving, but in her mind she knew they wouldn't come until they were fully certain the moon had risen. Protocol. Health and Safety. Damn it if it made her lose him!

"Mm fots…"

"Sorry, Love?"

"Photos… get the albums…"

Picking up her wand, a quick accio brought several heavy photo albums over to them. She perched them on her lap, and wiping away the tears with her free hand, she opened the first. On the first page were two photos scans of blurry line. Curvy handwriting held the two names of their children, one underneath each photo.

"It's hard to believe they were this small at one point."

Remus coughed. "And now both have children of their own."

"Makes you feel old doesn't it? Having Grandchildren…"

"Mm… good kids"

"Bundles of energy more like. Imagine if Mad Eye was still alive? He'd be even more of a paranoid mess with Flora! And they have the bump on the way too! He wouldn't even know what to make of Pell's Jenson."

"Both… like parents both… you" he whispered a laugh.

"Oi you, behave!" she kissed his temple.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I never truly said sorry… for the past… didn't… tell you I… love you enough… I do… so… much"

"Oh Remus", she rested her head on his. "You daft man. You bloody wonderful man. I love you, so, so much."

He leant up to kiss her cheek, and a resounding crack filled the room. A sharp gasp left Remus's mouth and he fell back against the pillow. Panicked, she tried to position him with the weight off his ribs but his breathing was becoming shallow. His eyes were fluttering.

"Remus! Remus, you stay with me now…. Don't leave me… there's only 10 minutes, hold on."

"Nymphadora…"

His eyes closed and breathing stilled. Silence filled the room. Tonks let out a gasp against his head and tears began to stream down her face. It felt like a part of her soul had suddenly left her heart. He couldn't be gone. Not like that.

"Remus…. Remus"

It wasn't until days later after the Healers had appeared and gone, taking Remus with them, that she finally moved out her their, her, bed and sank to the floor. The book she had tripped over that day lay sprawled on the carpet. Reaching over, she picked it up and hugged it to her chest, catching a whiff of Remus's aftershave that lingered on the book and the dressing gown of his she wore.

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Goodbye Sweetheart. I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>It would be another 50 years before she would be reunited with her love and greeted with a simple "You and Moony eh" from the handsome silver eyed, black haired stranger.<p>

The End.


End file.
